


The Lonely God (Rosekook)

by Dreamofshadows



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Magic, Magic-Users, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), and other gods make an appearance too, i have no idea what kind of universe this story fits in so i put any that kinda do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk is an arrogant magician who bows down to no one, not even the Gods of Olympus that reside on the mountain just above Seoul.His dreams of becoming the greatest magician of all time are shattered when he is banished to an alternate universe where magic does not exist. Determined, he jumps on the opportunity to travel back to his dimension, which opportunity takes on the form of a shy busker student with hair as fiery as the burning sunset.Yet along the way, the young magician may just learn that magic and glory isn't all there is to life.And when a cataclysmic catastrophe is set in motion, Jeongguk must come to terms with the sacrifices he must make in order to redeem himself and save the world...[cross-posted from Wattpad]
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Magician Begs

" _You_ ," he seethed, " _have got to be kidding me._ "

"Oh trust me, we're far from 'kidding'" said the God sitting on the highest throne. His jaw hadn't stopped working as he glared down at the figure in the centre of the floor.

"Really," retorted the boy, "it's never too late to take up a career in comedy—your legendary frolicking is farcical as it is, _Zeus_."

_"Enough of your insolence! "_ thundered the God and flashes of lightning struck the ground at the young man's feet while thunderclaps rumbled within the golden hall. The boy didn't even flinch but merely continued to glare up at the court of seated deities.

"We would rather be all attending to our duties rather than cleaning up after yet another of your disasters!"

Zeus towered over the boy as he stood up to his full height, his shadow blocking out the massive chandelier's light from reaching the floor. His eyes were ablaze, glowing white-hot with no pupils visible. A giant, pulsing lightning bolt appeared in the enraged God's fist, crackling with electricity and spitting sparks of white-blue flashes as he tightened his hold and raised it above his head.

He was going to hit the unfortunate boy this time: Zeus's gaze was murderous.

"Husband, let's not be rash!" pleaded a Goddess from the side, holding on to his arm. Her brow was creased with worry. "Please, hurting the boy won't solve anything and worse, it will only serve to alienate us from humanity for murdering him in cold blood."

"Lady Hera is right,"mused another Goddess with sea-grey eyes as she petted a little barn owl perched on her forearm. "Humans are already exasperated with our apparent inability to stop the destruction. Killing one of their own in this manner would be the straw that breaks the camel's back. My Lord, I ask you to reconsider."

She had a stern gaze reserved for the boy but he was impervious to her glare, more intent on the divine bindings that had his wrists tied up behind his back. No amount of street tricks would be unable to unravel this rope but he still wouldn't give up wriggling.

"That miserable creature stopped being a human to me right from the moment it decided to play god and raise the dead!" roared Zeus, sparks crackling at the edge of his fingertips.

"I didn't play god!" yelled the boy with just as much ferocity. He held his chin up and faced the incensed God's gaze. "As I keep telling you buffoons: before I was exiled, I was merely utilising my powers for a good cause!"

"Tinkering with the fabric and balance of the universe is one step away from turning your curiosity into delusions of grandeur," said the Owl Goddess quietly, "Admit that deep down, you relished the prospect of having such powers."

"Well what do you expect Athena? My mentor is the Goddess of necromancy for crying out loud!" the boy protested.

Perspiration ran down from his tangled mop of chestnut hair and dripped off his sharp jawline. He struggled to his knees and then finally stood up. "But I was hoodwinked! Along the way, I was deceived! And I was lied to from before I was banished to the Unmagical realm! Why is it so hard to listen to me?"

At his sentence there was a flurry of shaking heads accompanied by a chorus of snorts.

"My boy, did you think we just sprang into existence yesterday? Do you think we have forgotten about your various experimentation or verily, the last time you paid us a visit after your latest transgression? Do you take us for being weak-witted mortals like your kind?" boomed another God, buff and built like a grisly bear, with wide shoulders, thick arms and hairy legs. Only his piggy eyes, oozing bloodlust and reflecting battlefire, could be seen from beneath his helmet.

"Weak-witted is you morons for not listening me!" screamed the boy. "I'm telling you now, the world is ending, but all you care about is to save your face just because I managed to one-up you and defy your stupid rules, without using a speck of magic! It must be soooooo _embarrassing—_ "

_"Jeon Jeongguk!"_

Biting his lip he turned to the Goddess that had called his name, or rather the three female heads that had called his name simultaneously. The heads morphed into one face, making the boy wince as the features melted and warped until he was looking into a face that sported an aquiline nose, thin lips and a pair of red-orange eyes, cold and disapproving as usual.

The Goddess sighed wearily. "Please, I'm begging you. You address Lord Zeus as if he were your mere counterpart when he actually holds infinitely more power. Have you not some respect left in that empty head of yours?"

Jeongguk's jaw dropped in amazement. "What? You want me to show respect to haughty, useless Gods like yourself? Get out of town!" he spat. "I'm ashamed of you, of all of you! You brag about being our protectors, but you don't even care about saving one innocent mortal!"

"Hear that?" snorted Zeus, his beard rippling in a draft of air, "he thinks he is better than us now! He thinks he can decide who should be saved or left to perish! Your pupil has only brought us strife and trouble ever since you took him under your wing, Hecate, and it's high time we are rid of the pest by one way or another! Banishing him to another universe was a terrible idea, look how that turned out!"

"She was merely trying to be lenient..."Athena said softly in an attempt to pacify her fuming father. Hecate looked away, avoiding Jeongguk's disdainful scowl.

_Lenient indeed,_ he laughed in his head even though the overwhelming urge to cry grew stronger as helplessness stole over him.

"Well, more drastic measures need to be taken for this meddling creature to know its place!" Zeus growled as he plopped back into his seat. "I'm just about tired of his antics—for centuries we have endured his kind's foolhardiness and delusions, but _this_ one has crossed the line too many times for me to remain patient."

He slammed his fist on the arms of his throne, the impact causing golden dust to rain down from the ceiling.

"Which is why I stand by my verdict. And each and every one of you knows that having him around while we come up with contingency plans will only be a hindrance and possibly even, a menace to the fate of the universe itself, given his...affiliations with _rogue deities_."

Zeus threw a dirty look at the boy, one that made Jeongguk glare back. The god then gazed at his silent family, from the minor to the major gods, all eyeing him with grave expressions before turning his attention back to the ragged, defiant boy below.

God and mortal eyed each other with barely concealed hate before Zeus cleared his throat and raised his voice.

"Any last words? We will decide your fate with a show of hands after you're done."

Hecate's eyes were impassive as Jeongguk swallowed hard and sank to his knees then bowed down further until his chin brushed the ground, prostrating himself before the Goddess.

This submissive action earned him a surprised gasp from his audience. He ignored the low hubbub and raised his eyes supplicantly.

"Hecate, please...you have to save _her_..." he choked out. "I don't care if I'm to be banished to Tartarus...heck, It's what I deserve. Yes I admit that, you pathetic excuses for Gods....but _she_ 's innocent. She...I can't live if she..." he gulped horribly, remembering _her_ clear eyes lighting up in the golden sunset.

"Jeongguk," said Hecate softly, "you know we have no jurisdiction on any other universe that does not believe in us. We exist solely in this one, and this is the only universe we're concerned with saving. And quite frankly...her death is the least of our worries right now. I'm sorry."

"Even if...even if she's...of a godly descent?" He pleaded. "Apollon did claim his association with her..."

He took the goddess' silence as encouragement and tried again. "I told you, you could stop this madness, you can, I know you can! You're my teacher, I know what you're capable of!" His eyes swam in tears. "Hecate, _please..._ "

"Rules are harsh, but they are there to keep balance, Jeongguk," Hecate replied quietly, "you know as well as I do that rules are one of the basic fundamentals of magic. Break them, and chaos is unleashed... Like the butterfly effect, you know that if I change something in one universe, it shall break the very fabric of several realities.

You have already threatened this same fragile stasis with your actions. I cannot risk more damage to the cosmic balance just to save this girl, or so you claim. Enough destruction is happening as we speak...if she is to die, then she must die, like any other mortal in this mess. Humanity will rebuild itself, one way or another."

Jeongguk bowed his head so nobody saw the bitter tears of defeat flow down his face like a waterfall. His heart clenched into a tight ball, squeezing and squeezing until he felt like screaming.

_A failure, always and forevermore,_ the spiteful hag had snickered as he watched on in speechless horror while the girl with flowing amber hair lay pale and still at her feet.

"All in favour of my decision?" boomed Zeus, startling Jeongguk out of his reverie.

He clenched his eyes shut once again as a forest of hands rose up.

"So be it..." Zeus muttered.

A sudden gust of blustery wind rose up, buffeting Jeongguk from all directions and he swayed unsteadily.

Moments later, Jeongguk raised his head after the wind had died down to find himself clinging to a pair of chains holding up a wooden seat, suspended in darkness. He seemed to be sitting on a swing and verified his observations after an experimental push-and-pull on the chains. It was an ordinary creaking swing, like the ones he used to play on as a child.

And like the one at the park that they had gone on while he had been staying with her.

_What a sheer, coincidentally torturous punishment._

He had landed himself his very own place at the infamous inter-dimensional prison on Jeju Island where rumours of such Sisyphean punishments (if you could call them that) ranged from the boring to the downright pointless for the most devious and troublesome criminals, usually of a non-human origin.

It seemed there was a grain of truth in those stories.

Jeongguk gave a wry smile and started swinging like a pendulum, counting down to the end of the world in the dark.


	2. The Magician Tells His Story

"..So yeah, that's me. What's your story?"

_Splash._

"Oh it's okay don't worry I can still—"

_Splash._

"—catch up pretty well so yeah enter—"

_Splash._

"—tain me will ya? I've been in here—"

_Splash._

"—quite a while. The name's V by—"

_Splash._

"—the way. V for very witty hehe—"

Over the continuous sounds of splashing from the talkative prisoner that he had discovered below him—the guy was apparently condemned to an eternity of falling backwards into a pool of water only to magically be planted on the edge to fall back in again— Jeongguk swung back and forth despondently and decided that narrating his story to this unusual inmate would be better than brooding by himself.

Jeongguk gave a bitter smile and pulled on the chains, the cold air hitting his cheeks as he moved through the air. "Well, it's quite a long story my friend. First things first: I am, or rather I was, a magician...."


	3. The Magician Hears a Voice

His senses were assaulted the moment his consciousness returned: unfamiliar scents, a cacophony of strange noises, loud shouts rising above the din... the very air itself tasted different.

Jeongguk jerked awake to find himself curled up against a wall on a street that was populated by people in strange clothes and unusual square beasts with round wheels for feet rolling down the busy road.

There was a dense smoke hanging in the air that made him choke, his eyes watering. Strange buildings shaped like blocks with high rectangular window panes towered up and up so much that Jeongguk had to crane his head back as he whirled around to take it all in.

"Outta the way kid!"

"What are you doing you lunatic!"

Panicking, Jeongguk dodged a beefy man sitting astride his steed—a two-wheeled, black monster that breezed by noisily—and ran helter-skelter without paying attention to where he was headed.

He jumped in fright as he ran in front of the rows of beasts in the middle of the road and they all started honking at him like geese, with their angry human drivers poking their heads out from inside their bellies to yell at him.

Jeongguk darted and jumped and dodged and bumped his way across the street then stopped to catch his breath. Leaning on the wall, he realised even his clothes had changed, matching these people's attire more or less.

_Where was he anyway? Did they speak his language? Were they Korean too?_

_They looked Asian enough—_

_Wait, magic! Magic would solve his problems!_

Jeongguk held up a hand and snapped his fingers, intending to obtain information on his bearings as well as a rundown of just what exactly he was dealing with.

But nothing happened.

In a cold flash, he realised just what his mentor meant when she said _absolutely no magic_ _._

He had been exiled to a non-magical universe.

_The great Jeon Jeongguk had been banished to Gods knows where just because Her Great Crabby Witchiness thought he was being too, quote on quote, 'reckless and irresponsible'_ _._

Like any self-proclaimed genius magician, Jeongguk slumped to the ground and sulked.

>

"Come back here boy!"

It didn't matter in which dimension, Trouble followed him like a faithful dog follows its master.

Already Jeongguk had tried exercising his street smarts once emboldened by his growling stomach.

He had been sitting on the cold ground, paying attention to the spatter of conversations as people hurried past him to try and learn more about this unfamiliar world.

Stealthily, he edged closer to a street stall and to his delight, he spied delicious crispy chicken sticks displayed on the grill.

Jeongguk wasn't a man of many morals: dealing with magical tricksters and master manipulators on the streets from a young age, he knew that it was all man for himself in life. And so without even flinching, he crept still closer and at the right moment snatched a bunch of the sticks before fleeing the scene.

But just as stealing came easy to him, Trouble never dawdled far behind.

"Stop thief!"

Jeongguk ran.

He sprinted away into dingy alleyways, bursting out onto busy roads and nimbly zigzagging through the beasts ( he learned they were called cars), ignoring the angry shouts and panicked screeching sounds of the vehicles stopping abruptly.

But Jeongguk breezed along with nary a care and even had the audacity to smirk at the two bumbling men in blue uniforms chasing him.

He hadn't been in this new city long, but he had already concluded that some landmarks would be more or less untouched, like the Artisan Market luckily a few streets away. After all, this was merely an alternate version of the Seoul he knew (also he had heard people mention the place during his time sulking on the pavement but he'd like to think that he was just being brilliant and coping magnificently, in case the Gods were keeping watch on him.)

So through persistent stamina and lucky guesswork, he managed to lose his pursuers and ended up at the square where the street food market was located.

Magic would of course have made it easier by simple teleportation or even flying but he was just thankful Hecate hadn't dropped him too far from his usual haunts.

>

It was the voice that ensnared him first, like siren song.

Jeongguk heard the sweet notes of a melodious rich tone drifting on the wind. Nobody else seemed to be paying it much attention but Jeongguk was hooked immediately.

For a moment, his hands stilled around the dumplings he swiped from a stall, rice grains dropping from his chin. Then he was up and searching for the voice like a madman, frantic and eager.

He had always been sensitively attuned to music but this voice...this voice was _heavenly,_ like melting honey and golden sunshine in a pot and he had to find the owner _right_ _now._

He found the singer at a busker's corner, set up on a chair, plucking on an instrument that looked larger than a lute and singing blissfully, eyes closed.

Her eyes enchanted him when she blinked them open: so curiously clear and innocent-looking, he wondered if that were true of her real personality.

She didn't look to be older than himself. He stood against a wall, quietly enjoying her repertoire of songs and joining the smattering of applause as she bowed gratefully, accepting the coins people threw in her instrument case set in front of her.

He watched her pack up and leave, only coming to his senses when he noticed the bobbing amber head was going to vanish into the crowds thronging the market.

"Hey! Hey excuse me miss!" He yelled as he caught up with her.

"Yes?" she turned.

He was blasted with a full smile and Jeongguk wondered just what powerful spell she was working to have him so entranced at first sight.

She looked especially exquisite underneath the warm golden light from those artificial suns on top of poles that lit up when night fell.

Jeongguk shivered, realising how late it had grown, and quite chilly at that. "Uh...just wanted to say...you sing very nice. Hope more people hear you and pay you better."

She smiled happily, her chubby cheeks flushing pink. "Oh thank you! I'm not very good to be honest, there's Jihyo and Taeyeon, they both sing like angels, you should listen to them..." she added enthusiastically, "and they're very nice too, they teach me a lot!"

Jeongguk's jaw dropped. "But...but you _are_ good! Your voice came from the divine heavens itself!"

_How could she think otherwise?_

_Apollo would make her his muse, and Zeus would snap her up to make her a member of the divine chorus in a blink, he was sure of it!_

She lowered her head shyly, her hands buried deep in her pockets. "Thank you," she murmured bashfully.

Jeongguk could only stare at her in wonder. It was astounding-not once had he come across someone so humble about their talents. In fact, most people he knew were cocky boasters who bragged endlessly.

This girl was indeed a breath of fresh air.

_On second thoughts, it was better that Zeus did not learn of her existence or he could get frisky,_ Jeongguk scowled.

"Hey, are you alright?" the girl said in concern. "Have you lost your coat? Here, let me give you mine, it's quite cold out."

_So pure and innocent._

"No no it's alright!" he said hastily as he stopped her from slinging off her instrument bag off her shoulder, "yeah I kinda got lost heh, it's my first time in the city," Jeongguk invented, "and then some blasted thief took my coat and I socked him one in the face but he got away which is rather unfortunate. It's all good don't worry. A man's gotta tough it up, you know?"

She giggled, her hand flying to cover her mouth the moment she caught him staring. "What?"

He smiled. "Even your laugh is beautiful. I wonder if your name is just as pretty?"

Laughter filled the air between them: warm as freshly baked bread out of the oven. "Smooth, huh?" She stretched out her hand. "I'm Rosé. Pleased to meet you...?"

He bowed and took her calloused fingers, turning the wrist to kiss her knuckles. "Jeongguk at your service, ma'am."

He smiled up at Rosé, her hand tucked in his and her cheeks blushing a deeper pink in the orange haze of the myriad suns dotting the square.


	4. The Magician Makes a Friend

"Am I ever so glad you found me."

"Well now I couldn't leave my partner in crime drifting in another dimension after facing that gorgon now, could I?"

"Hecate would vaporise you if she heard, Irse."

"Well, glad she doesn't know I exist then," purred the woman as she lounged on the grass.

She pushed her midnight-black hair out of her face. "So, reanimating corpses wasn't the smartest move. But did they really have to put you in this stupid place? I had to search _everywhere_ for you and the connection's so weak too," she whined.

Her yellow eyes observed Jeongguk lying close by with his eyes shut, mirroring his actual body lying on the bed in the apartment in real life.

"Jeon, are you listening to me?!"

"Loud and clear m'am."

She snorted and tossed her head.

"Eh it's not so bad you know," Jeongguk said in his head, "from all you told me, this place sounds a whole lot more advanced than our Seoul. This science and technology thingy really improved the quality of life of a few....at the expense of a chunk of the remaining population."

Irse rolled her eyes. "But, what about the magic? Or should I say, lack of it?"

"Well yeah, that's a drawback," he frowned.

He had already experienced awkward situations in the past few days when he tried to do something instinctively using magic, like lifting a pack of water or trying to impress Rosé with some trick and failing but always managed to save the situation with his quick thinking.

"Exactly!" Irse exclaimed. "So! What's the plan?"

In the dreamscape, Jeongguk chewed thoughtfully on a stalk of grass. "I have the beginnings of an idea," he ventured, "but I'm still-"

"Jeongguk!" a voice rang out within the dreamscape.

"Oh not her again!" Irse groaned. Jeongguk grinned and sat up with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Irse. Talk to you later."

"'Whipped' is what I believe the mortals in this realm say for your situation," Irse muttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jeongguk scrambled down the stairs to find Rosé already dressed up with her guitar case slung behind her. She giggled, causing him to smile.

"What? Is my handsome face laughable?" he quipped.

She shook her head and pointed at his feet. "Are you gonna be singing in those Ironman socks?"

>

He had to thank the stars that the gods had no control over this alternate version of Seoul: he had never been so lucky before.

Rosé was a kind-hearted person to a fault, trusting Jeongguk enough to invite him to stay in her tiny apartment. He had been wary of her intentions, keeping tense and stiff until it was clear that she was merely offering him only a roof over his head and food to feed his gnawing hunger. Not only: she even offered him a room and new change of clothes, previously owned by her brother.

"He moved out," she explained, "I think he was around your size though so these should be okay..."

She noticed him studying her and looked up, non-plussed. "What?"

"How can you....trust me like this? A girl, alone with a boy....I could be some criminal....who could bring you a load of trouble..." he said quietly, scuffing his toes with his hands behind his back. "I mean, I could be some inter-dimensional criminal exiled here as punishment. You wouldn't want to be involved with the likes of me."

Rosé gave him a small smile. "I try to believe there's good in people, even if they happen to be inter-dimensional visitors. And by the way, my brother was a convict, jailed for a number of felonies."

She sighed when his mouth dropped open. "I don't need your pity but I'm just telling you to let you know...I've seen my fair share of criminals that my brother used to hang around with, I can handle myself. And additionally, none of them were half as nice as you. Even if it's just an act you're putting up."

She nodded at him and slipped out of the room with a soft "goodnight."

And as would happen in the next few days, Jeongguk plopped on the bed and closed his eyes, his last thoughts always about the amber-haired girl.

>

"Look what I got!" Jeongguk announced as he rushed back to Rosé's laden with food cartons. Her eyes lit up.

"Aori Ramen? But that's like...so expensive!" she gasped, glancing down at the handful of coins she had gathered in the guitar case as if to emphasise the point.

"Yeah well....I worked some magic," he winked.

 _Oh sure take all the credit and impress your lady friend,_ Irse grumbled, _what am I even wasting my efforts for, just to play matchmaker or something?_

Jeongguk ignored her and handed the carton to the eager girl, smiling at how she excitedly started digging into the noodles with gusto.

"I hope your magic didn't involve stealing," she said at length. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh...not exactly?"

_But how he could he begin to explain how Irse worked her limited magic long enough for Jeongguk to trick the cashier into thinking he had paid for the food?_

_In this world, there was no such thing as magic, Irse had confirmed as much._

"I appreciate the gesture because I was famished right now," Rosé pouted, "but Jeongguk, there's no need-"

"Say ahhh" he interrupted, holding up a piece of beef on a chopstick. She was distracted when he popped it into her mouth, laughing at her wide eyes.

"Got it, I won't do it another time," he promised, "but it's worth it you know? You eat so well."

Rosé blushed and Jeongguk had to refrain from cooing at her flustered state. He had discovered she was easy to tease and capitalised on his playful nature to make the most of it.

"So, another duet?" he asked after they finished eating. Rosé nodded vigorously, strumming a chord to cue them both in.

He had discovered he didn't sing so badly himself. It happened when he looked over Rose's shoulder back at the apartment when she was practising on her latest acoustic cover and took it to his head to sing the words on the paper just to mess with her but it backfired when she looked up at him in absolute wonder.

Next thing he knew, she had sat him down and drilled him into singing in time with her guitar playing. She was practically vibrating off her chair in excitement when she asked him to sing duets with her for her daily busking sessions.

"Think of this as payment for staying here," she had wheedled.

But Jeongguk, ever the cocky streetwise con, didn't need to be told twice.

If it was something he could do, no matter how badly, he was going to go out there, oozing confidence and charm, and he was going to pull the whole performance off like a pro. Probably years of being overlooked, sidelined and having to fend for himself shaped him to be virtually impervious to any negative criticism.

Jeongguk had never been shy of crowds, no matter how important or divine the audience. Even when he had been just starting out after discovering his abilities and thus his magic wasn't as polished and slick so there were plenty of slip-ups (like the time he couldn't change a dog's head back from that of a fish, or the time he enchanted a tree and it uprooted its roots and took off running helter-skelter for the hills), he still managed to smooth-talk his way out of tight corners.

With his magic, he used to draw hundreds-strong crowds at the Artisan market of the other Seoul and pocket a decent sum of gold for his apparent conjuring acts before he was whisked away to Olympus as one of several courtly magicians answering to the deities.

"Alright, partner, let's get it," Rosé said now, snapping him from his reverie. She cued him in with his favourite track from her repertoire—'We Don't Talk Anymore' by an artist called Charlie Puth. A little crowd had gathered because their duo had proved to be quite popular and already garnered quite a name, with fellow buskers even commending their teamwork.

Singing and harmonising with Rosé and watching her enjoying herself made him smile. The girl was in her element: it was easy to see that she lived and breathed music, embracing it like her very own kind of oxygen.

"Why aren't you more famous?" he asked later that evening from his seat at the table as she pored over books, doing homework.

She bit her lip. "It's...not that simple."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "You make it sound like it should be."

"Well yeah, you obviously have talent so...it amazes me that...that not even the President has heard of you."

She threw her head back, bursting into giggles. "Jeongguk, you're so funny!"

She paused when she noticed him staring at her. "Wait, you're serious?"

He squirmed in his chair. "Well, yeah...umm....everybody should hear you sing."

_Had he said too much?_

_Didn't Irse say the President was like the King of the country here? Had she been messing with him?_

_Or maybe Presidents didn't bother with singers here? He really had to be more careful before running his mouth—_

"Thank you, Kookie," Rosé said shyly, "that's...really nice of you to say."

He tilted his head. "Kookie?"

She blushed. "Just a nickname I thought of just now, I'm sorry I won't use it again-"

"I like it. Only if I get to use one of mine," he smirked. She looked up at him curiously.

"Chipmunk."

He chortled at her indignant cry as she reached over to swat his face.

"Yah, take that back!"

When they settled back down, with Rosé muttering under her breath, he went back to watching her read through her notes for 'biology class', for her 'science major'. There was plenty of space but he preferred lounging on the chair around the table. It was nearer to the fridge anyway.

The apartment was small but cosy, with colourful rugs and bean bags strewn across the open plan room connected to the kitchen. She had made them mugs of hot chocolate, the most wonderfully creamy, rich beverage Jeongguk had ever tasted, and that's saying something when he had regularly sneaked ambrosia and nectar from Hecate's kitchens in her abode.

"So why exactly aren't you famous then?" he asked again.

Her hand stilled before she let out a sad smile. "Life."

He frowned. "Life?"

"My Mom thinks that you can't have a stable career out of music, and she's partially right," she explained, "it's a cut-throat, saturated competition out there to rise to the top and be noticed by record companies. Moreover, my Mom always emphasises that my studies come first before my hobby. That's why I'm studying to be a doctor."

"But music is your passion and your dream, I've seen it!" he protested, his lip curling in disdain. The mother sounded just about as delightful as the gods, all stuffy and strict rules.

"Yeah, but it's never enough. Everybody needs money to live by, you know..." she shrugged. "I'm happy with busking for now. And I work at a friend's café to get some extra cash because Mom said it's how I build character, by working hard to make ends meet until the day I'm able to support myself with a proper paying job. I try to live day by day and...just keep dreaming. This is my penultimate year before I graduate. Then...we'll see."

"But...do you like school?" Jeongguk frowned, because he certainly never had liked it much, especially those crusty Latin classes, although they did help with his spell-casting.

"I like it yeah, I get by. My friends make it bearable."

He didn't comment about the dull tone with which she answered. "And...your brother?" Jeongguk asked instead. "Did he....back you up?"

She played with her fingers. "I guess...he meant well." she said quietly. "But again...Life."  
  



	5. The Magician Discovers Harry Potter and Earns a Nickname

"It's not just for me now Irse. Think about it, Rose's situation could actually help convince Hecate, it could be like my chance to do good and convince them I'm putting my trouble-maker phase behind me. 

There are so many injustices in this world, I saw on that television box thing you told me about. Wars, corruption, poverty, injustices....really, it's an even bigger mess than our Seoul under the Gods' rule when you look around you. Some places are filthy and nobody cares. And I've seen the beggars next to us while busking..."

He paused. "Rosé even tried sharing her food with this one blind man this one time, although I'm sure he was a con."

"You'd know a thing or two about cons," Irse nodded shrewdly.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice distant, "I would..."

"So what, you think Her Witchiness is gonna turn soft just for your nightingale?"Irse said, tactfully changing the topic, "Her Lugubriousness is stone-hearted, you know that better than I do, or you wouldn't be stuck here right now."

"Ah come on Irse, she was good to me, _if_ rather close-minded when it came to my experiments," Jeongguk reasoned. "If I ask to have magic here for Rosé's situation to improve, I'm sure she'd listen. And that's our ticket to going back" he grinned. "Think about it. Hecate says the Gods have no jurisdiction in worlds where people think Olympus is only a myth. But she was still able to dump me here! So, there must be some way to communicate with her..."

"And beg for her to bring magic into this place just so we'd hop back to the other Seoul?" Irse scratched her chin doubtfully. "Jeongguk, I'm not liking the odds—"

"Oh I'm sure the odds will turn in our favour," Jeongguk said airily, "Rosé is unlike any girl. She's really nice, really humble and deserves so much better. The Gods may be egotistical, but they serve justice. If I convince them well enough, Rosé will have her dream come true and she doesn't have to go busking or listen to her stuffy mother and be unhappy—she can perform on the big stages with her favourite stars! And me, I'll get my magic back."

"Hmmm... if magic is introduced in a place where it hasn't been there before, even if for a short time, it could be chaotic—"

"Exactly!"he said enthusiastically, "You love chaotic! Everybody wins."

"Wait I'm confused so do you want to help this Rosé girl or not?"

"Oh Irse Irse, try to keep up," Jeongguk teased. "Rosé is my gambit. My ultimate goal is helping myself, obviously. You didn't seriously think I'd waste my energy trying to help a girl I only met a few days ago? You're losing your touch."

"You cunning boy," Irse grinned, "I really thought this world turned you soft."

He laughed. "So, do you think we could have a shot at it? I'll get cracking on finding a suitable point for ringing up Hecate immediately."

"Possibly....but I suppose I'll have to think of Plan B to get you out of here?"

"As always, my dear commander-in-chief." Jeongguk chuckled and Irse sighed.

"You're lucky you're cute, but don't push it." And she disappeared from the meadow in a puff of smoke.

>

"Rosé?" he asked as she was boiling pasta.

"Yeah?" she answered shortly. She had come back after a long day at school and then a shift at the cafe so she hadn't been in a talkative mood and Jeongguk gave her space.

"Do you believe in magic?"

Startled, she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

He shrugged. "Just a passing thought."

"Hmm..." she said as she stirred the pot, "What do you mean by magic exactly? Like Harry Potter and Hogwarts kinda magic?"

He tilted his head. "Harry Potter?"

She gasped and whirled on him in surprise. "You don't know Harry Potter? Oh my gosh, we need to correct that immediately!"

"What, is he like famous or something?" Jeongguk frowned.

Rosé shook her head. "I can't believe you haven't heard of him, the stories are everywhere. Everyone knows Harry Potter and Voldemort and Hogwarts!"

"Um well, I don't." _Dammit, had Irse forgot to mention this Potter guy?_

Rosé fanned herself. "The stories are like, the best thing ever! Ok tonight, we're gonna watch the movies, even though I wish you could have read the books before, the books are so much better! Just hang on I'll finish the pasta real quick."

Light dawned on him. "Wait, Potter is fictional?"

She laughed, that sweet, infectious giggle that made him smile too.

"What, you thought Harry was a real guy?"

"Well yeah, the way you were talking about him."

She sighed, plating the long strands of spaghetti. "I wish. It would be amazing if I had gotten my letter and then went to Hogwarts to learn magic spells and stuff."

"Mmm," he replied absently as he prepared the cutlery, "so like, no chance of magic existing at all here?"

She glanced at him. "You talk as if magic exists elsewhere."

"Who knows? The world is a big place. Personally I believe in magic." Jeongguk told her, "like the magic you just said. Like the fact that somewhere out there, there are gods and monsters, hiding from us."

She smiled wanly. "I used to believe in those too...but..." she shook her head, focusing to the task at hand as she carried the plates to the table. "Well, I grew up."

"You're saying I'm still childish then?" he quipped. Rosé shook her head quickly.

"No! Actually, it's good to be like that. Believing in magic...I think it's sweet, cos' it kind of gives you hope, like you stay young in a way. Like...it keeps you believing there are more mysterious and wonderful things hidden from us, that there's more to the world than meets the eye....I guess it keeps a certain desire to explore alive, to be open-minded and curious about everything....kinda like you are," she finished with a smile.

Jeongguk realised his mouth had fallen open when she giggled and leaned forward to push up his jaw back in place with two fingers underneath his chin.

"Let's eat, Kookie, and then we're watching Harry Potter. I hope you'll like them..."

>

She fell asleep by the third movie but he was engrossed in the story. When the movie ended, he was at a loss on what to do.

On the one hand, he was on tenterhooks to get on the next movie in the series but there was one small problem: he didn't know how to work the battered DVD player and he was terrified of breaking it.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to move, for fear of waking a sleeping Rosé: she had sunken further and further against him until her head drooped and rested on his shoulder. Her gentle breathing noises, coupled with her body heat made Jeongguk feel drowsy and cosy as well.

He didn't remember ever being so comfortable with skinship—living with other orphans in the streets before being whisked away to the royal castle as a stable boy had given him plenty of opportunities to be sleeping in close and frankly filthy quarters with other boys and girls. 

Then when he was picked up by Hecate, he had often sneaked out at night into the forest nymphs' territories for some fun times with them.

But with Rosé....

He glanced down at her, his eyes crinkling. In the dim light from the scented candles on the small coffee table, she slept peacefully, her feet curled up beneath the couch blanket she had wrapped herself in.

With Rosé, it was so simple: she trusted him.

Trusted him as if she had known him for a long time, trusted him without expecting any payment in return.

In essence he was basically free-loading off her-he liked to think she enjoyed his company at least. She trusted him enough to let him stay, to have his amateur singing skills be an accompaniment to her busking sessions, to share her bland food with him, to give him a bed to sleep in.

All this had Jeongguk in wonder each time he dwelt upon the likelihood of this happening with any other person in the streets.

"Rosé," he said gently. She stirred and shifted closer.

"Movie's over?" she mumbled, her face hidden in his shoulder.

"You should head to bed," he replied. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh my I slept on you! I'm sorry—"

"It's alright, I know my shoulders are comfy," he teased. He dodged her fist with a laugh.

She squinted at the dark TV screen. "I suppose we can watch the rest of the movies tomorrow...."

"Sure! I want to see more of Sirius, I'm happy he and Harry got to see each other, he has a bit of his family back now!" Jeongguk said excitedly.

Rosé hid a smile. "Well, enjoy it while it lasts..."

"What? What's that supposed to—"

"I don't think I ever heard you mention your family?" she said hastily.

"Oh...my family..." Jeongguk said, turning sombre. "Well...I've always been....you know, a one-man show, kind of drifting here and there...I know about my family's lineage and the like, but...they died...a long time ago..."

She covered her mouth. "I'm... I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I barely remember them. Like I said, it's always been me, myself and I you know? I never quite met anyone like you before Rosé, so...thank you for having me, and I'll repay you someday."

"You don't have to," she protested, "I don't have much, but I know I'm better off than other college students my age—"

"Still, I don't suppose girls are in the habit of inviting boys into their apartment unless they specifically want something of them huh?"

She bit her lip, eyes widening at his implication and she shook her head vigorously. "No, I guess not."

He grinned and stood up to spare her further embarrassment. " 'Night, Rosie."

"Rosie?"

"Another nickname," he winked, "get used to them."

>

" _Never met anyone like you Rosie,"_ Irse snickered, " _ooh look at me, the angsty bad boy of your dreams, just give yourself to me already-"_

Jeongguk groaned, burying his head under the pillow. "Cut it out, I wanna sleep."

"Alright grumpy, but it's been how many days now? Are you thinking about settling here for good? I'm not seeing you try very hard," Irse retorted.

"Working on it." Jeongguk muttered, turning on his side.

Irse sighed. "Jeongguk, just remember that you can't ever fit in here. You have no place to go, nobody to go to. You can't just keep living off of Rosé, she has her life as well, and you have yours to fulfil back in the other Seoul. 

Remember our trials and advances in reanimation? Well, I've been around the labs back there, and it seems many opportunists are jumping the bandwagon and trying to finalise your experiments. They even seem to have made a bet between them: it's down to that druid Namjoon or the spiritualist Yoonki."

"What?" Jeongguk shouted and sat bolt upright in bed. He realised he had exclaimed out loud and hoped he hadn't disturbed Ros—

"There you go off again!" Irse groaned and snapped her fingers in his face. "Focus Jeon, or I'll slap you into next week!"

"I can't let those stuffy hyungs beat me to it! Why, I bet they were the ones who ratted me out in the first place, how _dare_ they—"

"Exactly, so it would be helpful if, I don't know, you tried to keep in mind your priorities or something?" Irse suggested exasperatedly.

Jeongguk fell back on the pillows. "Wingardium Leviosa, Irse..."he mumbled before his eyelids fluttered shut.


	6. The Magician Rides A Bike

"I thought about what you said last night," Rosé told him at breakfast, or more like gasped in between bites of bread. She was rushing and packing books into her schoolbag haphazardly whilst chewing on toast as Jeongguk sipped on banana milk, which he had discovered he was very particular about.

"What I said?"

She swallowed a morsel of bread, crumbs spraying everywhere when she spoke next. "Magic. I forgot there are other types of things that could be described as magical."

"Like?" Jeongguk said, interest piqued. _He might have a breakthrough here. See, he wasn't being lazy at all!_

She merely offered him a wink before running out in the hall to put on her shoes.

"Come to the café at 4!" she hollered before slamming the door shut.

>

Obediently, he showed up at 4 on the dot.

"Hey, you made it!" she greeted him. Her smiled widened when he produced a small pink rose from behind his back.

"Fuschia rose," he explained and held up a card, scrunching his brows to decipher the florist's cursive writing, "means gratitude. So yeah...to tell you thanks. For everything."

Her cheeks flushed a similar shade of pink as she took the flower.

"Baby pink happens to be my favourite colour too," she said happily, "thank you Jungoo."

"What, are we turning this nickname thing into a competition now?" he laughed making her chuckle as well.

"I'll be with you in a moment, I'm waiting for Lisa to replace me. She's always a bit late-"

"Ah so this is the Jeongguk I've been hearing so much about?" giggled a girl from behind him. He turned around to behold a tall girl like Rosé with a small face, blonde hair in a ponytail and large doe-eyes.

"Hi I'm Lisa, Rosé's sister from another mister. And can I just say daaaaaaayum Rosie! He looks like a promising boyfr-"

"We're just friends!" Rosé said hastily, tugging Lisa behind the counter and throwing Jeongguk a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'll be back."

Jeongguk rubbed his nape, slightly bemused as he settled into a seat by the window, gazing around the interior with curiosity. But before he could explore further, a female wearing the same uniform as Rosé strode up to him.

"Jeon?" This was a petite brunette but somehow, her piercing eyes made her all the more intimidating despite her size. She had her arms folded, gazing down at him as if her were something repulsive stuck to the sole of her shoe.

"Y-Yeah?" he said offhandedly, trying to inject some of his cocky confidence back into his voice. He could faintly hear Irse cackling and going _I like this mortal_ at the back of his head.

"Are you trying to get in Rosie's pants?" blurted the brunette, making Jeongguk choke on his tongue.

"Wha-what the—"

"Just a warning for ya," the woman said, her lip curling in disdain, "you hurt one hair, _one single hair,_ on Rosie's head, and you're dead, Jeon. Take that as a friendly warning."

Jeongguk swore he felt perspiration break out on his brow. "Uh...sure? Thanks for the heads-up?"

"Weirdo," she snorted and flounced off. Jeongguk wondered if _weer-doh_ was some parting slang. He was going to consult with Irse when a shriek echoed from behind the staff door behind the counter.

The shriek sounded distinctively like Rosé.

Jeongguk was over the counter top in a heartbeat, with his mind spinning and a strange burst of heat scaling up to his head.

_If some filthy bastard dared lay a hand on her—_

He burst into the staff room with a crash, blinking at the scene in front of him.

Lisa was on the floor with her head thrown back and clapping as Rosé stood to the side.

They both turned in shock when Jeongguk practically flew in.

"Where-where's the attacker?" he gasped, his eyes scanning Rosé closely. She seemed unharmed. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"What attacker?" Rosé asked confused. Jeongguk frowned.

"But I heard you screaming—"

"AHAHAHA Dalgomie's an elephant hahahaha!"

"Lisa, unnie's gonna kill you! Let poor Dalgom-ah go, look he's so unhappy!" Rosé begged.

Jeongguk looked down and suddenly noticed a small fluffy white dog with a cylinder fitted snugly around his muzzle, giving him a comical appearance as he peered up forlornly at Lisa, who was aiming her phone at him.

"I think you just heard me scream at Lisa," Rosé blushed, "Jisoo unnie doesn't take kindly to this one trying to petsit her beloved dog because...." she gestured helplessly at the giggling girl who was now attempting to kiss the dog as he struggled in her grasp.

"Dalgom-ah I want a kiss! Come on, just a little one?"

Jenogguk exhaled in relief. "Well, glad nothing happened to you girls. These are, uh, dangerous times we're living in."

Rosé gave a little nod. The blush hadn't quite left her face. "Thank you for watching out for us."

Lisa was looking up at them with a strange smile on her face. "You sure you guys aren't like, dating or anything?"

"We're just friends!" they chorused.

"Mhm, okay," Lisa said absently as she stood up with Dalgom in her arms. "I'm gonna go put this little guy in his box. See ya around Rosie, and you too Kookie!"

Jeongguk's eyebrows shot up. "Kookie? You told her my—"

"Wait for me outside?" Rosé said hastily as she propelled him out the door, her face on fire.

Jeongguk shook his head, hiding an amused smile. He settled back into his seat by the window. She soon skipped out of the staff room, clutching her uniform and bag in one hand and the rose in a vase in the other.

"I'll just put the rose here on the counter for people to see. It's really pretty," she said cheerfully. She paused when she saw him glance warily at the short brunette and chuckled.

"See you tomorrow Jennie!" Rosé called to the brunette. Jennie waved, her sour expression melting into a warm smile.

"Take care Rosie! And Jeon," she added, pointing two fingers at her eyes and then at him, "I got my eyes on you."

"Well your friends are....charming..." he manged to say once they exited the coffee shop.

She chuckled. "I hope Jennie didn't scare you? Oh and you haven't met Jisoo yet, she's a complete clown, she and Lisa make one crackhead team. Lisa is like a little sister and Jennie...well, she's extra protective of me since she's known me the longest."

"Yeah, she's a cupcake."

Rosé laughed again. "She's just being caring, don't mind her threats. Jennie's the biggest softie alive."

"I'll take your word for it," he replied weakly, still unnerved by how a girl managed to make him squirm in discomfort.

He was startled when they brushed hands as they strolled along the pavement in the crisp afternoon air but both immediately pulled back their arms.

"So, I hope you weren't too bored at home?" she said anxiously.

"Are you kidding? I finished all the movies and I even started reading the books!" Jeongguk returned excitedly, "It was awesome....but so many people died....even Fred...."

"Ahhh I wanted to see your face when that happened!"

"It went something like this..." and Jeongguk put his hands up to his head, wringing his hair and his face screwing up into a silent scream. That made her laugh as he expected.

He was practically addicted to her laugh, seeking to make her smile and wash away the worry lines in her forehead with his antics.

"Can you ride a bicycle?" she asked at length after they discussed the books and movies some more.

He tilted his head in curiosity.

Although Irse had explained about it, he had never seen one back in his Seoul, much less ridden one. Magic had always been his favoured mode of transport as soon as he mastered teleportation and bewitching carpets to fly-he detested having to be like the common peasants who used those horrid horses to pull carts.

"It's alright, I can ride it and you can climb on behind me. There's a place I want to show you that I remembered which is...well magical." Rosé explained.

He perked up at the mention of magical again.

Maybe this could be a step closer. Was she going to take him to some ancient shrine? Perhaps a mystical place like the mountains or a haunted forest? Perhaps the aura could be strong enough for Irse to establish some type of link?

"Yeah yeah I'm fine with whatever let's get going!" He glanced around him impatiently. "Where do we get this bicycle? Do we call for it? Oh wait, a bicycle isn't alive, right?"

Rosé shook her head, her smile growing broader. "You're such a cute weirdo Kook..."

He really needed to find out what weer-doh meant.

>

"We're here..."

He wobbled on his feet when he got off the bike, his legs feeling disjointed. Rosé giggled as she walked the bike and parked it underneath a tree.

"Was it your first time on a bicycle?"

"Of course not I just....haven't ridden it in a while," he lied, slightly embarrassed by his traitorous legs that were still shaking. He couldn't decide which was more terrifying: horses or bicycles.

"I love biking, I used to have my own back in Melbourne. It was fun," she reminisced, "my Mom would take me and my brother for picnics by the beach."

He was dying to ask what Melbourne was exactly when she seemed to read his mind. "Melbourne, you know, Australia."

"Right, right...." He cleared his throat awkwardly, peering around him. "So uh, where are we exactly?"

They (or rather Rosé) had cycled for a good while until they entered a place called 'Sky Park' according to a sign at the entrance.

"Come on, I wanted to show you something," she said giddily, towing him after her.

She seemed to be in a happy mood, skipping and flapping her hands in the slight breeze as he hurried to keep up with her.

She clapped her hands gleefully when she spotted an empty swing, immediately sitting and swinging herself as he stood by, chuckling.

"Push me!" she demanded, flapping her feet. "I want to go higher!"

"Careful you don't fall," he warned as he pushed with all his strength.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She whooped and laughed giddily, hair flying behind her as she swung high up then came whizzing back in reverse. He pushed again and again, cautious not to overdo it even when she kicked and pouted, asking him to push harder.

"What are you, seven?" he grinned when she finally got off, holding out a hand to him to steady herself.

Her eyes scrunched up into crescents, her cheeks ruddy as she blasted him with her full smile."It's been a while since I've been on one so...gotta use up all that pent-up energy."

She was certainly indefatigable, chattering nineteen to a dozen with anecdotes about school and the awful cafeteria food, pulling faces and making him laugh and choke on the churro they bought at a kiosk.

"Come on Kook, we got some walking to do!"

"Walking?" he said, wistfully thinking about the comfortable beanbag and stack of DVD's waiting for him back home at Rosé's.

_Home._

Jeongguk jolted to a halt.

_Home?_

_When was the last time he ever thought about a home?_

_Crap._

_Irse was right: he needed to get away from this place fast before he forgot all about going back._

_Had this been Hecate's intention all along?_

_Had she intended for him to forget all the greatness and potential he harnessed with his powers?_

_Had she intended him to forget how he once had been on the tip of raising the dead when Zeus set the Dream God Morpheus on him in a bid to stop him and destroy his research (he was still very much salty that Morpheus had wiped out every single memory of his experiments.)_

"Jeongguk? Are you okay?"

"Fine...fine...yeah, I'm good," he answered jerkily, "let's just...keep walking."

She perked up again, leading him up a small grassy slope. After some puffing and panting he collapsed to the ground at the peak.

"Wow you really need more exercise huh?" she teased, "how on earth do you keep fit?"

"Magic," he wheezed and then clapped a hand to his mouth because a) that was kind of the truth, using magic expended his energy and body sugars in much the same way as exercise and b) _had she been checking him out?_

Rosé simply laughed as she plopped down on the grass next to him. "Magic really exists for you huh?"

He shrugged. "Maybe," he returned crytpically.

They were lying down next to each other but in opposing directions. Jeongguk turned sideways to watch her serene expression, her face devoid of the furrowed lines she sported when he caught her talking to her mother on the phone late at night, or the tense expression she wore that time when the landlord came along and raised his voice with her. 

She had told Jeongguk to hide but Irse had managed to show him what was happening at the door using her magic:

_Rosé was pleading with the burly man to give her more time to pay the rent. It almost seemed like he would refuse and turf her out there and then, but he finally relented as she spoke and apologised profusely until he left. Rosé's shoulders slumped as she watched the man leave._

They hadn't spoken about it afterwards, with Rosé merely putting on a brave face and an apologetic smile for Jeongguk when she informed him they would only be having cup ramen for a little while.

He wished he could always see her like this: peaceful and calm, without a care in the world. Asking her to share her burdens would probably hurt her pride—she never told him about her problems or asked for help. Or maybe she was being polite—after all, he had only gotten to know her days ago.

Which made him wonder, what exactly was he to Rosé?

A homeless pet that she took pity on?

Someone to keep her company?

Someone she wanted to take advantage of because of his good voice to get more popular?

Someone she would cast out one day soon?

"Gguk? Hey..."

He hadn't realised her fingers were stroking his head, her clear eyes watching him carefully. "Is...is this okay?" she asked, referring to her hand still combing through his hair. "It's so fluffy, I couldn't resist..."

"Do I look like a cat?" he grinned and closed his eyes because it actually felt nice. The sensation of her fingers brushing his scalp sent warm tingles down his spine to the tips of his toes.

"I don't know," he heard her amused reply, "I wouldn't be surprised if you started purring."

"It's nice," he mumbled, "this feels...very nice."

"My brother used to do this a lot whenever he saw me stressing out. He said it's like he was combing the stress out of my head."

"He sounds very caring," Jeongguk told her softly. She smiled, her face wistful.

"He is...was. He was...like a ball of sunshine. Always happy and laughing you know? He loved little animals and he was really good at archery—he was even in the school championships in high school. And he was always striving to make people around him laugh—he was the only one who could cheer Mom up after she came back from a long day at work to cook and clean for her kids, us..." Chaeyoung paused before sighing and picking up again.

"I thought Mom would never stop crying when she found out my brother was jailed," she said quietly. "I don't think I ever saw her crying like that. She said...she said the hope died with him. She hadn't the easiest of life raising us single-handedly and...I guess she kinda felt hopeless without my brother around, you know?"

Jeongguk watched her silently, the sombre expression on her face suddenly made him want to hold her hand or hug her.

"Well...it's been a while now...I miss him you know? It's still strange with him not being here....when we were kids, we never went anywhere without each other, like two peas in a pod," she chuckled, "our dad died a long time ago, I don't even remember him. So it was just him and Mom and me. And although technically we're the same age, he still wanted to play the big brother. He rented the apartment, and we were going to college together too. But then...well, people change I guess..."

Some moments passed in silence, except for the distant chirping of birds and aeroplanes crossing the sky overhead.

"So, what exactly did you want to show me..." Jeongguk murmured, remembering the reason they had scaled up the knoll.

"A few more moments," she promised, "and I'll tell you."

He was in no hurry and was content to wait longer with her soothing fingers diving into his hair. This was a new level of pleasure he was experiencing: comfort, trust, warmth and genuine kindness.

It was making his frosty heart that kept people at bay melt, little by little, and he was making no effort to rebuild the barricading walls.

_Maybe, just maybe, there really do exist good people in the world, whatever dimension that may be...._

"Now!"

He was roused by her excited shout and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. What he saw had him open-mouthed in wonder.

From their vantage point on the slope, they had much of the city beneath them, with a distant mountain range of snow-capped peaks on the horizon. The setting sun was sinking right in between two mountains, setting the valley on fire with its fiery orange rays. The sky above the mountains was an oil painting of fiery reds and burning oranges, mingling with rose pink and even wisps of dreamy blue clouds that completed the canvas.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rosé asked, enraptured by the view. "They call it the golden hour right now because you can look right at the sun without hurting your eyes. The view is just magical isn't it?"

Despite his nodding Jeongguk felt the disappointment stealing over him.

_She thought magical was just a mere adjective..._

"Ahh, you were thinking it would be something with real magic, huh?" she asked shrewdly, "I'm sorry for disappointing...unfortunately, there's no Harry Potter magic here: that belongs in movies. But to me, the essence of magic—simple things like a sunset—is what makes living so wonderful. Whenever I get tired or feel burdened by hardships or the unfairness of it all, I try to remember that. It's the magic that reminds me that Life is beautiful and worthwhile...."

"Must be a powerful kind of magic then," Jeongguk mused thoughtfully.

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed how the dying sunlight set her skin on fire, making her look as if she were stepping out of Hephaestus' forge. Her eyes reflected the golden light, honey brown orbs reining him in inexorably until he felt himself teetering over the edge, about to fall into...what?

"When you say it like that," Rosé said shyly, "I reckon it could be."


	7. The Magician Runs Away

Late into the night, Jeongguk tossed and turned, unable to sleep. The events of the day kept his mind buzzing with nagging thoughts and feelings he couldn't quite comprehend.

 _What the Tartarus was happening?_ He didn't remember ever feeling so confused and unsure before.

The old Jeongguk was a charismatic magician who could charm the socks off of anyone he pleased, sometimes without even using a single spell.

And then there were his powerful abilities, powerful enough to attract the attention of the Gods themselves and to have Hecate pluck him from amongst the dirt to have him master his talent in a safe environment where he wasn't hunted nor provoked.

Irse, at first a mere shadow he had freed from one of his frequent trips into the shadow realm, remained as a loyal companion that appeared in his head at his summons, saving him from scrapes numerous times by her own brand of magic.

Jeon Jeongguk never wanted to associate with the mere peasants, remembering his treatment in the hands of the harsh stable masters as a child and the beatings and neglected conditions they used to live in.

But then again, he didn't like associating with others of his kinds either: the elderly close-minded druids and scholars, the ignorant spirituals—they were far too in awe of the Gods, sucking up to them and never taking risks to go beyond the limitations, unlike himself.

He was afraid of no one, not even of mighty Zeus, the King of the Gods himself.

Jeon Jeongguk was untouchable, never associating with anybody, never leaning on anybody, never consulting with anybody. He was his own master, friend, guide and family.

 _A proud, arrogant brat,_ Athena had called him once after yet another appearance at the divine court. _Once a Jeon, always a Jeon. Your hubris will be your fall._

He merely stuck his tongue out at her as he was escorted out of the Hall.

Yet now...

Now, Jeongguk found himself frightened by the thoughts seething and swirling like a murder of screeching crows in his head, leaving him breathless and heart hammering against his chest, fighting to escape.

A girl with fiery orange hair that blazed like a burning sunset, clear eyes, and a kind smile was the cause of the storm.

>

"Irse, we have to leave. _Now._ "

"What happened?"

"Nothing nothing just...can you make sure she doesn't wake up?"

"Jeongguk slow down. Breathe." Irse told him, "why are we sneaking away in the middle of the night?"

"The longer we stay, the more I'm gonna be confused," Jeongguk whispered frantically as he started dumping clothes on the bed sheets and tying it up. He was fully clothed and put on as many layers on top. He had contemplated on leaving a note but decided against it.

A clean break—she needed to learn that the world wasn't— _couldn't—_ be the golden version she thought it was. She was a sheltered girl, far too naive to have trusted him. She said she had a criminal for a brother, but that was probably a lie—which bastard had such a pure soul for a sibling?

No, she needed to learn that the world was too cruel and too ugly for somebody like her.

He was going to teach her a lesson. A hard lesson, but she definitely needed it: every man (and woman) for themselves. _Don't trust anybody_.

He was almost enraged that she could be still smiling and kind, not even the least bit bitter with her lot.

_How dare she? How dare she?_

He finished tying up the sack of clothes and tiptoed out of the room.

He froze when he spotted her drowsing figure at the kitchen table, sleeping on the books spread around her with the kitchen lights on. _Another all-nighter?_

Jeongguk bit his lip and carefully inched past, giving her a wide berth as though he might catch something infectious from her.

_Well there goes his plan for sneaking some food._

He froze when she shivered in her sleep.

"Hobi..." she mumbled, "no...please..."

He cast about him, his eyes falling on the blanket folded neatly and sitting on the couch's armrest.

Before he could change his mind, he lowered his sack, took the blanket and gently covered Rosé with it, making sure it was tucked properly so it wouldn't fall off her shoulders. Her shivering lessened as she snuggled up inside the blanket.

Jeongguk bit his lip again. _She really didn't look comfortable sleeping like that. Should he...?_

He cursed himself for being so soft as he gently scooped her up, blanket and all, and took her to the couch, laying her down carefully. She was quite light, delicate to the touch—he was almost wary of holding her for fear she'd break like porcelain. He fluffed the cushion under her head and tucked her up again. He paused for a moment as he stood crouched next to her, taking in her features. She slept like a log, not even stirring while she was in his arms.

_Much better. This was much better._

She looked pretty whilst sleeping, he had never noticed before. The way the light slanted across her cheeks, her pouting lips, her nose—

"Excuse me for interrupting the drooling party," Irse drawled, "but are we still sneaking out?"

Jeongguk muttered another curse and swung his sack behind his back, switching the lights off on his way out.

"Irse, did you think of a back-up plan?" he muttered as he walked up to the apartment door.

"Always." Irse returned as she materialised in her shadow form and swirled around him like smoke, her long hair floating behind her as though she were underwater.

"That's what Snape says," Jeongguk chuckled under his breath before gritting his teeth.

_This wouldn't do! Remembering the things he did with her, right now? Get out!_

"Okay, I need you to unlock the outside door and lock it back up after me."

"No goodbye note for your lady friend?" Irse inquired as she waved a hand and the door opened silently, without even a creak. "I have a feeling that Jennie girl will be furious with you."

Jeongguk glanced back one last time at the cosy dark interior he had been calling home for the past few days and shook his head.

_This would be for the best._


	8. The Magician Doesn't Listen (At All)

"You can't do this to me!"

He punched the barrier. But his action was mirrored and he received a hard blow to his face that flung him off his feet. He winced on impact as he crumpled to the ground.

Jeongguk tasted blood and impatiently wiped at the stream dripping from his nose. "You're not gonna ignore me again Hecate! I managed to summon you from a _magic-less dimension_ , how's that for power?"

He charged once more, intending to breach the energy pillar around the small stone circle burning with purple flames. In the centre, the three-headed goddess watched on impassively.

"Jeongguk, you're only hurting yourself—"

He slammed into the smooth barrier, his body jarring as though he had crashed into a solid brick wall. He tumbled back, stunned, his head spinning.

"Jeongguk, there's nothing you can do," the goddess' three mouths told him, "it is your punishment—"

"To what? Forget who I am? Forget the power I had? Just be a lowly human again and play nice and say yes to everything? Have you seen the state of this place Hecate? I'd rather die!" he screamed, startling a few crows that had perched on the nearby tombstones, watching in interest.

"I have to go back!" he shrieked dementedly, pounding on the barrier and ignoring the invisible punches and kicks he received, "I haven't even reached my full potential! I don't belong here! I was the best out of them all even you said so, I heard you!"

He was practically blubbering, a pathetic snivelling mess as he screamed and hollered in the empty graveyard.

Hecate never even moved from within the circle of flames. She regarded the screaming boy coolly with her red-orange eyes.

"Crocodile tears won't change my mind Jeon. And trying to convince of me your supposed change of heart using an innocent, unassuming mortal in your cunning plans is frankly...despicable."

"So I'm to stay here? Eternally?" he bawled.

"Oh not eternally," Hecate assured him, "until you live out your mortal life-span."

He stilled, eyes bulging in his head. "Wh-wh-WHAT?"

_Without his magic, he was going back to being an ordinary human who died and rotted away into nothingness?_

"You can't do this to me! I didn't deserve this, I was only following in your footsteps and expanding on my necromancy skills! Hecate, this is beyond cruelty! I can't die, I'm not a mortal! I'm a magician!"

" _Enough!"_

The sky darkened as dark clouds gathered directly overhead. An eerie hush settled over their surroundings.

"You insolent, ungrateful child!"Hecate thundered in a terrible trio of voices, "I watched over you, made sure you were well catered for in my own residence, encouraged your talents. And even now, I wanted to give you a second chance at redemption, to start over in a new world without magic. Yet, it seems the greed and lust for power run too far deep for me to remove. You even expected immortality to be bestowed upon you? Such arrogance!"

Hecate raised her bone-white staff, topped with a shiny, oxen's skull and horns. "You can never return."

"Hecate please—"

But she was gone in a puff of purple smoke, the flames vanishing as Jeongguk careened straight into the magic circle he had used to summon the goddess.

Jeongguk dropped down on his knees and screamed, wringing his fist at the dark sky. "I'll get back home Hecate, just watch me, and you'll regret not listening to me!"

"Irse!" he bellowed.

Irse materialised silently, her shadowy form floating like liquid in the air. "You rang, Kookie?"

"Don't you dare use that name again," he thundered. "Show me your plan B. By hook or by crook, I'm getting my magic back and when I do, _the whole of Olympus had better be prepared._ "


	9. The Magician Is Betrayed

"And just why isn't this working now?" Jeongguk inquired testily. He had been anxiously pacing back and forth as Irse concentrated all her powers on the floating human body whose blood was currently gushing out from a slit artery in the wrists, dripping to the ground and leaching into the soil.

Irse peered down at the unconscious man. "Hmm...mhmm....interesting....oh I see..."

"Well?" Jeongguk said impatiently. Irse straightened up from inspecting the corpse.

"Seems like Ginger here has a twin. Also seems like the spirits aren't allowing me entrance because they're being greedy and wanting the both of them. How crude."

"Well, give them the both of them!" Jeongguk exclaimed. "You picked the guy from prison, get his brother then! Should be easy enough to locate! What price another human piece of filth to open this damn portal?"

"You sure you'll be able to handle offering another one?" Irse had a curious lopsided smile playing about her mouth. Jeongguk bristled.

"Are you taunting me right now? I've gutted countless bodies and now you're asking me if I'm turning squeamish? Pull the other one! Let's get this over with..."

His eyes shone with manic energy, glinting as he gazed into the depths of the opening. He had never seen portals like this one before, like a floating upright, black disc. The darkness felt alive somehow, like something was hovering just beyond the opening, waiting.

Irse had said it was a very rudimentary inter-dimensional portal and warned him not to touch it for fear of it breaking apart before she was finished with her summoning.

The magic circle that held Ginger's floppy body in suspended animation had a purple fire barrier protecting it from intrusions. Actually the whole place was out of bounds for any outsider who wandered too close- Irse had taken care of that with the cemetery's crows that would attack anyone who came too close to entering, and also padlocked the cemetery's gates as well.

Ginger had screamed and begged for mercy, calling out _God have mercy_ and crying like a child as Irse's shadow bonds tightened over his mouth and eyes and limbs. Jeongguk had quickly knocked him out and slit his wrists, the job done cleanly and precisely-it wasn't the first time he had slit corpses' wrists to study the vessel network.

While Irse was gone, Jeongguk was bored and wandered to Ginger, observing the unconscious man hovering in the circle. He couldn't help noticing the man's features reminded him of a certain amber-haired girl—

"Jeongguk!"

His heart stopped, his mind froze.

"Jeongguk!" she screamed again.

He whipped around, biting his lip foolishly as he stared at the girl struggling in Irse's shadow bonds.

"What a small world," Irse cackled, "turns out Ginger's twin is little miss Rosie herself!"

"Ros...Rosé?" He could barely speak.

"Kookie what's happening? Help me!" she cried as she struggled in mid-air.

"Well, she's our ticket back Jeon. Shall I let you do the honours?"

But Jeongguk didn't hear, the blood-stained knife of dark obsidian heavy in his hand. He glanced between the wriggling girl and the guy currently gyrating slowly on his back within the stone circle.

You...you're a twin?" he whispered.

_This had to be some sick joke..._

In a cold flash he remembered her words: _We're technically the same age, but he always wanted to be the older brother..._

Rosé raised her face, her pupils dilating when she spotted the man behind Jeongguk. The colour drained from her face, her lips trembling.

"Hobi?" she croaked, her eyes glistening. "Hobi! What have you done to him? Let him go!"

"Oh nothing much," Irse replied as she released a gasping Rosé and dropped her to the ground."We're draining him of blood to use it to power this portal so Jeongguk here can hop back home and be a magician again. But we need your blood too, seeing as you're twins the portal can't seem to be satisfied with only just him. It's how they work or something I suppose."

Jeongguk was still standing stupidly, taking in the fact that Rosé was here again but oh how he wished it wasn't under such terrible circumstances.

"Kook," he glanced up at her plea, "Kookie...what is she saying?"

He wet his lips, swallowing hard as he advanced on her. She took a step back, her eyes huge in her face.

"It means I need your blood," he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"No...what...what...but..." she was shivering hard like leaves in a gale. "But...you can't just...kill me..."

"Sure he can," Irse purred from behind her, sliding a finger against Rosé 's cheeks as the girl squirmed and tried to pull away in disgust. "He's trained in the art, aren't you, love?"

Jeongguk felt repulsed on a number of counts: watching Irse's shadow drape itself over the terrified girl; her fingers ghosting hungrily over Rosé's skin; glimpsing something crack in Rosé's eyes when Irsé called him 'love'.

_What in Tartarus was that anyway? Since when did Irse call him with endearments?_

"Is...is this what you meant....by magic?" Rosé sounded like she was on the verge of breaking down. "You...kill people....to have power?"

He felt the pang in his heart like an arrow to the chest, pain erupting even as he tried to suppress it.

"Just this one time," he muttered.

_Why was he having to excuse his actions? He wasn't to blame!_

"Kook, you're not a bad guy," Rosé said timidly. She spread her arms and lowered her head. Her voice was firm, if rather halting when she spoke next. "But...if you must have me then...go ahead..."

She lifted her eyes to her brother, her smile oddly crooked and wrong, like a mad man's grin. "At least I'll get to meet Hobi again in some other place..."

Something inside Jeongguk snapped unexpectedly and it had him marching up to her.

"How can you be so weak!" he shouted, shaking her, "scream at me! Shout at me! Do something! Cry and beg for your life! Yell at me for leaving without saying anything! How can you just stand there and take this like some martyr? You disgust me! Don't you care what's going to happen you wretched piece of trash? I'm going to slit your throat and kill you!"

He shook her harder when she didn't react. "Pathetic! Say something!"

Rosé raised her eyes, offering him only a small smile, the light gone from her eyes. "I know. I know I'm pathetic and useless."

She ploughed on over his stupefied expression. "Everybody says it: the professors say it, my friends think so behind my back, my classmates whisper things because of Hobi, even my busker neighbours think I ruined my voice because I didn't use proper techniques earlier to sing. The landlord is only letting me stay because he's kind and knew about Hobi but I've overstayed my welcome. Mom is never satisfied with me...Hobi was her preferred child. You left....well you left because...well, I guess you wanted more of me that I hadn't given. So maybe....it's better this way." 

She motioned to the obsidian knife. "You get to go back to your world, and I'll end mine. A life for a life. Sounds fair enough to me. Besides...I have no reason to stay. Life...I hate living lately...."

Jeongguk backed away, suddenly frightened. "No," he choked, the knife slipping from his hands.

_Whatever he had been waiting for her to say, this definitely wasn't it._

"No! You...you love life! You showed me that beautiful sunset, you love to swing and you're energetic, you love biking and walking and picnics by the beach. You love music and singing, you love playing the guitar, you love bantering with the other buskers over tteoboki, you love hot chocolate with a little whipped cream on top..."

He waited, waited for the light to return to Rosé's eyes but nothing happened except for another smile that did not light up her face as before. Behind Rosé, Irse clicked her fingers impatiently.

"Jeongguk, the portal isn't going to stay there forever—"

"You love Harry Potter, you love Hermione because she was smart and strong and held Ron and Harry together," Jeongguk said desperately, " You love the sun and you love animals: you stood up for Dalgomie when Lisa was teasing him. You're kind. You never speak ill of anyone. You love your friends you talk about them like they're everything to you...."

Jeongguk stepped closer to her again, inwardly relieved she didn't step back.

"You love learning even though it's hard sometimes, you love caring for other people in the street, you love to rant about your professors, you love to smile and laugh, you love your mother despite your differences and you always ask her to take care when you get off the phone, you love your twin brother. You...you took me in, when I had nothing, a mere stranger who ate with you and laughed and talked with you..."

He was face to face with her now, her eyes filling with tears. He took his cuff and wiped them away when they spilled down her cheeks.

"A stranger who was so certain of what he was and what he wanted but you turned his world upside down," Jeongguk whispered, "you made this stranger experience so many wonderful things. But what did he give you in return? He hurt you _. I hurt you."_

He wasn't sure what he was saying but something was fighting to escape his chest and the pressure was threatening to make him crack if he didn't stop talking to release it all out.

"Rosé, even though this stranger was such a monster, I know what I saw. I _felt_ it, the moment our eyes met again just now. _You forgave me_. You forgave me simply because you're so good, you're full of love—there's no room for hate. You love life Rosé so don't you dare lie to me and say that you hate it because you simply don't. You...you have to live."

He crushed her in a hug at the last word, falling off the edge of the cliff and tumbling into the great unknown.

He breathed in her warm scent— the smell of peaches that reminded him of sun-baked summers— feeling her quick heartbeat thudding against his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what would happen next.

_What would she say?_

And then he stiffened when she moved, wrapping her arms round his waist, her shoulders trembling as she snuggled into his chest, holding him _tighttighttight_.

"Weirdo," she mumbled. He took it as a good sign when she didn't release her hold on him.

"I'm sorry—"

"I know..."she said quietly without lifting her face from his—Hobi's—jacket.

"You're free," Jeongguk whispered, "I'm letting you go. And...I'm truly sorry...for your brother. I...I'm so sorry."

She nodded, acknowledging his words before stepping back to face him. He was overjoyed to note her eyes had brightened, the light restored. However, she still looked sad....

"But...you'll be stuck here," she reminded quietly as her fingers traced his jaw. He closed his eyes, leaning into her warm hand and relishing her touch, just like when she had combed his hair back at the hill.

 _Why did he feel so relieved?_ He hadn't noticed how heavy his heart had become since he left two days previously.

"I'll manage," he said softly, resting his forehead on hers. He interlaced the fingers of her free hand with his, "I'm used to drifting by myself, remember?"

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"

A deafening blast threw them off their feet. Jeongguk quickly recovered and stood up, used to being blasted in magic duels. Rosé sat up opposite him, disoriented from the throw.

Irse towered over Jeongguk looking more menacing than usual, her hair floating above her head very much like Medusa's vicious snakes as pulsing purple energy radiated from her clenched fists.

"Uh...Irse? We good?"

"Never been better," she sneered and her eyes glowed yellow, "but you're taking it too slow Jeon so I have to take matters into my own hands."

An extension of her shadow limb darted forward and snatched the black knife off the ground.

"Irse, come on, I know you were looking forward to go back but it's alright. I made my decision. I'll stay and you can go. Be free without me," Jeongguk said quietly, "I'll manage. I always do."

Irse threw her head back, laughing diabolically. "Oh look at you! A few seconds ago you were a raving lunatic and now we're going to be all noble and chivalrous!"

"Yes, I'm a despicable human but...maybe...maybe Hecate was right to put me here..." Jeongguk glanced over at Rosé, who was watching their exchange with wide, frightened eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to face Irse.

"I learned some things in these few days I've been here. And although yes it will be painful not having magic.... there just might be other areas I neglected which I can improve on—"

With a powerful burst of energy, Irse sent the boy flying back into a headstone. The marble cracked down the middle as Jeongguk slumped to the ground.

"Kook!"

"Silence you pathetic mortal!" Irse snarled before sidling up in front of Jeongguk and slapped his face. "Hey, wake up. Have you come to your senses yet? You're stressing me out, snap out of your funk Jeon!"

He sat up, holding his head and groaning. "Irse, I'm perfectly fine. This is my decision. You can shut down the portal. If you don't want to hang around me anymore, I understand but I stand by what I said: I'm _not_ killing Rosé." His voice was firm, certain, ringing with finality.

Irse watched him open-mouthed. Then she gave a strangled laugh. A strange black miasma surrounded her form as her face darkened in resolve.

"So, little miss Rosie posie will be let off?" Irse growled, her voice rumbling like the thunder of gathering storm clouds overhead. She rose up and up, sneering at Jeongguk from above as she held the knife high.

"Well, guess then we're having a little change of plans," she smirked and brought the knife down, tearing through the air like a javelin.

_"Watch out!"_

Jeongguk threw up his hands to shield his face but the knife never reached him.

What he felt instead was a soft weight dropping on his chest followed by the sound of a blade slicing into flesh a split-second later.

But he didn't feel any burn or pain.

Jeongguk slowly lowered his hands, unable to move as he took in Rosé's figure draped lifelessly in his lap with the obsidian knife planted squarely in the middle of her back.

"Wha-IRSE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Jeongguk shouted.

"Oh me? Nothing much," she said nonchalantly as she dusted her hands, "I got us her blood, you're welcome."

"No...Rosé. Hey, hey open your eyes. Come on..." He patted her face frantically and her eyelids fluttered.

"Stay with me, okay? Hang in there, I'll just get this—"

"Koo...kee..." she croaked with a ragged breath. Her brow furrowed as her face contorted in pain. "Hurts."

"You stupid, stupid girl," he wept, crushing her face against his shirt, "why did you do that?"

"I must say, I wasn't banking it would work a hundred percent but she was just _too far_ away for my shadow arms to reach you know?" Irse smirked, miming reaching out a long distance. "So....I thought, why not pretend to kill you? Mortals are really easy to predict, you know, and I had a hunch she'd give herself up for you. Which she did. Ten points to...hmm what Potter house would I be in? Oh Slytherin, because I'm baaaaad." Irse cackled.

Jeongguk felt his head throb, his mouth dry as a desert. "Irse..."

She bent forward and gripped the handle, sliding the knife out of Rosé with an agonisingly drawn out tug.

Rosé's pitiful cries ripped his heart in shreds.

"You didn't really think I'd kill you Kookie? We made a promise to keep you safe back when we met, remember? Good times, good times."

"Irse why did you do this! I told you I'm not killing her! Heal her this instant!" Jeongguk said angrily, gathering the limp girl closer. Worried, his fingers found the wound in her back. His hand came way slick with fresh blood as it dripped all over his trousers and the ground.

"What? And waste our ticket back to Seoul? Jeon, be sensible. We've come this far. You've come this far. We need only—"

" _No."_ Jeongguk said coldly.

Irse paused. The air stilled, disrupted only by a chill wind that blew around the tombstones and around Jeongguk as he stood up with Rosé in his arms.

"No?" Irse whispered and that strange lopsided smile was back on her face, twisting into an ominous smirk. "So be it."

She towered up over the boy and girl, her shadowy form rippling and hovering. Jeongguk stood his ground, his jaw set with Rosé clinging to his shirt and trying very hard not to let her teeth chatter in fright.

"Irse, stop this nonsense and come heal Rosé," Jeongguk yelled, "I didn't free you just for you to throw tantrums at me!"

"Free me? _Free me?"_ Irse threw her head back and laughed. "What am I, some glorified peasant servant? Newsflash: you never freed me you stupid gull!"

Irse raised her arm with a smug look on her face. The air crackled with static and Jeongguk could feel the hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

"Do you know who I really am, Jeon Jeongguk?" Irse smirked.

She brought her arm down level with them and in her palm nestled a shiny apple of gold. Irse crushed it into black misty fragments in her fist, the particles floating in the air to join back with the mass of her shadow liquid body.

"Irse...golden apple..." He heard Rosé whisper. She clutched his shirt tighter, her voice high-pitched.

"Kook...she's...she's...Eris...the Goddess of strife and discord!" Rosé said urgently, her eyes wide with panic.

"You know about the Gods?" he asked in shock.

"Is that really the point right now?" she gasped and gritted her teeth as a wave of fresh pain washed over her.

He was thinking very fast, all the pieces and discrepancies fitting and clicking together and clearing up until he saw the full picture.

_Everything made sense. Too much sense._

Jeongguk's mind was in turmoil, thinking back on how Hecate had mentioned the cardinal rule of balance enacted by the deities: Gods weren't allowed to travel in between dimensions and engage in mortals' activities in worlds where Gods did not exist in the general consciousness. 

Something about keeping balance and avoiding disasters....

But that didn't mean they couldn't actually do _that—_ travel in between dimensions—if they wanted to....they were powerful enough to shape whole universes, the most ancient beings since the dawn of time itself. They had the capacity to do whatever they pleased, only the divine rules they enacted restricted them.

And for a trickster god like Eris who delighted in spreading unrest and anarchy....

_A mere shadow demon couldn't have possibly been able to traverse between dimensions at will. Nor exercise any kind of power to communicate and summon other gods._

_How could he have been so utterly blind?_

"Oh well done Rosie posie. Very well done," laughed the Goddess, clapping. As she clapped, a sudden wind started up and black wisps of mist surrounded the cackling deity. The mist churned and spun like a tornado then suddenly as it appeared, it dispersed.

Irse now sported gargantuan, black, feathery wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades and ugly horns curling out of her temples. She bared her teeth at the frozen boy and girl. "Well Jeon, seems like this time you have a smart girl on your hands. Pity I'm going to have to take her away."

"Whoever you may be, god or demon, I'm not afraid of you," Jeongguk snarled, facing Eris head-on, "so stay away from me and Rosé."

The goddess clicked her tongue in displeasure. "This is what I get for being truthful about my identity? You liked it when you were the boss huh Jeon? But tell me, did you honestly think you achieved all that you have done without my help and input? You think you're so great that you're the greatest magician amongst your peers?

No my dear boy, that was all _me_ : amplifying your powers and bidding my time for the day that I would throw Olympus into disarray with you as the catalyst agent. So, thank you so much Jeon but our.... _partnership,_ ends here."

"Wha—"

Rosé was unceremoniously wrenched from his grasp by invisible hands as Eris gleefully directed her to take her twin's place in the magic circle.

"No let go of me you hag arrrghhhhh!"

"I'm coming Rosie hang in there!" Jeongguk chased frantically after the shouting girl.

"You _stay_ there like a good little boy—"

A burst of purple light hit Jeongguk squarely in the chest and he fell back.

"Irse! This isn't about going back to Seoul is it?" Jeongguk gasped as he held his chest, wincing. The blast had him winded. "This isn't about me, is it?"

"Ah now you're catching on," she said nonchalantly as she flicked her fingers and conjured up wisps of the mist as a low hum filled the air, growing stronger like the buzzing of bees. A vortex seemed to be forming within the black, silent portal: a tiny dot that was slowly widening to let in dazzling, white light.

"Take me!" Jeongguk made to stand but his legs buckled beneath him—he threw his hands out to support his fall. "Leave her out of this! She's innocent! Start over and use my blood! I beg you!"

Desperate, he watched helplessly as Rosé's body contorted and twisted in unnatural positions as though possessed by spirits (he'd seen his fair share of possessions, thank you very much) with her mouth open in a silent scream. Precious red life-liquid gushed from her wound, dripping into the magical circle and feeding the purple flames.

Eris' eyes flashed and glowed purple-white, the pupils disappearing completely as she threw her head back in a pleasured moan, her hands glowing with the same crackling purple energy.

"Yes.....more and more!"

Her laughter was drowned out by infernal groans and screeches from the depths of the portal. As Jeongguk watched, rooted to the spot, he thought he saw vague shadowy lumps moving just beyond the portal but the hole was not yet wide enough to see clearly.

"Eris!" he fell to his knees, "let me take Rosé's place. Please! I don't care what you're doing, just don't kill her!"

"So it's alright if other mortals die then?" she raised an eyebrow at him as he stared, briefly dumb-founded.

"Well, I'm not sure your Rosé would approve of such reasoning and trust me, she'll be better off dead when I'm done." Eris continued nonchalantly as she twirled and dipped her fingers, writing something in the air.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. The wind around him had picked up again, throwing his words about, but the Goddess heard him.

"Nothing much, just having a little fun. Wouldn't you rather I surprise you?"

Jeongguk glanced at Rosé who still had blood draining out of her. 

_Would she make it by the time this whole nightmare ended?_

"Eh whatever I'll just tell you, it's no fun if nobody knows what you're doing," Eris laughed as she tossed her hair back, "I was going to connect Tartarus to this world and the other Seoul, let my friends stretch their legs a bit and run around you know? It gets cramped and boring down there..."

"What?" Jeongguk exploded.

" _I said,_ " Eris said impatiently, "I'm going to unleash the whole of Tartarus on you ignorant mortals and on Olympus as well. But don't worry, I'm taking you back to your Seoul, like we bargained. See, I'm not so bad after all huh?"

"Why you little—"

Jeongguk charged at Eris, taking her by surprise but he simply passed through her, slamming into the dirt on the other side. He stood up and charged again but this time Eris merely held up a hand and flipped him upside down in mid-air, holding him immobile as he struggled.

Dimly as the blood rushed to his head, he saw Rosé with her beautiful mane of fire- coloured hair also hovering within the circle surrounded by the wall of purple fire, now limp and lifeless.

_No._

"Please..." he whispered, tears finally glistening in his eyes.

"Sweetie, don't fight it," Eris advised as she finished her finger twirling with a flourish. "And now, close your eyes and hold your breath....what's the old saying again? Right....Open Sesame!"

A thunderclap split the sky in two and the world went dark.


	10. The Magician Has A Moment Of Clarity

Jeongguk felt the cool air whirling around him before he woke up.

Right away he knew he was back on Olympus: something about the taste of the air was sharper, more distinct, familiar in ways he couldn't ever describe but it made his bones thrum with the thrill of finally being back after his inter-dimensional jaunt.

To be more precise, he judged he was halfway up the mountain, at his residence. He never liked staying right under the Gods' noses anyway, unlike his suck-up peers.

Yet there was something tangibly off about his surroundings, his body definitely sensed it: the hair on his arm stood on end.

The sharp smells of pine and cold taste of mountain air were all present and correct. Yet something was amiss.

_What was different?_

He opened his eyes and found himself in the small patch of yard in front of his retreat. The two old roosters, named Jin and Jimin after two of his stuck-up mutuals, strutted around and scratched at the dry ground. He heard the hens clucking restlessly in their pens. The cypresses swayed in the breeze like always.

"Ahem," somebody said, "when you're quite done with admiring your rather run-down shack...."

Jeongguk whipped around. 

Eris was standing behind him, her dark miasma standing in stark contrast with the green rolling hills and deep blue sky.

And then the realisation hit Jeongguk like Zeus' thunderbolt: the nauseating, rotting stench of death, pervading his senses. It sent him reeling and he covered his mouth with his sleeve in disgust.

"Seems like your magical sensation has returned if you can smell it," Eris nodded in satisfaction as she swept aside to reveal Rosé's body lying at her feet. "Oh for the record, she's not the one reeking of corpses—it's my new and improved magic."

But Jeongguk wasn't listening—his attention was solely on the lifeless girl. She lay on her side with her back to him and one hand stretched out under her head, her sunset-hair strewn across her shoulder. The wound in her back held Jeongguk's attention like a malevolent eye casting a spell.

He felt himself about to sink to his knees in defeat and stopped himself just in time, gritting his teeth and refusing to give in to the goddess and her games.

"What do you want more from her? Leave her body in peace and I'll...I'll give it a proper burial."

"That's rich coming from you, oh robber of the graves," Eris deadpanned with a wicked sneer. The comment hurt like a slap to his face but he ignored it.

"I'm not a good man, I know, but she's innocent and the least I can do is ensure she has a peaceful afterlife...now."

 _Why did it hurt so much to say she was gone_?

"Oh but the problem is, I'm not quite done with her yet, darling. I have big plans for the little one," Eris simpered, "look closely."

Jeongguk clenched his teeth at the endearment. "Stop playing games and get off this mountain, or I'll make you."

With satisfaction, he welcomed the familiar rush of energy pooling in his hands as he readied a bolt of energy to fire at the Goddess but she was quick to stop him with a raised finger.

"Now now let's not be hasty eh? We don't want your little chipmunk to be blasted off the side of the mountain as we haggle over her now, do we? I just want you to do this one simple thing... watch the girl carefully Jeon, and tell me: _What do you see?"_

He paused, lowering his hand to let his eyes travel back to Rosé's figure.

In the blazing sun unfiltered by the pollution from the alternate Seoul, her skin practically glowed. He was half-tempted to run over and tickle her awake, she lay so sweetly and naturally, as though asleep, weren't it for the giant red dot blotting through her shirt in the middle of her back.

"A dead girl," Jeongguk said miserably, "just a dead girl. Haven't you had your fill of toying with me?"

Eris rolled her eyes. " _Look harder_."

Thinking it was a ploy to draw out his pain, he complied nonetheless and what he observed had his heart skipping in his chest as doubt and hope simultaneously flooded him. It was impossible, she had lost so much blood—but _there!_ And _there!_ And there it was again: her side rising and falling shallowly as she breathed.

"She lives," Jeongguk whispered, overjoyed. He stepped forward, reaching out to scoop her up in his arms and rush to Apollon. _There was still a chance to heal her—_

A long tentacle slashed through the air and trapped his forearm. He yelped in shock and tried to wrestle his arm free but the tentacle held on strongly.

"Ah no touchy now Jeon, this one's mine," Eris purred as she pushed him away and held on the shadow tentacle like a leash. She settled next to Rosé and stroked down her shoulder fondly, as one would stroke a cat. Jeongguk struggled against his leash as it snaked up his arm and wrapped around his throat, squeezing tighter. He choked, gasping for breath.

"Eris...stop it _ack_ —"

"You still haven't looked closely enough, you besotted mortal! Or else you need some magnifying glass. But here, let me help you: look at her wound."

To illustrate, Eris lifted Rosé's shirt unceremoniously.

First, he felt the heat scale up his ears which was stupid, because he had seen naked female backs before.

Second, he sucked in a breath seeing the actual wound penetrating the flawless, caramel-toned flesh.

Third, his eyes bulged in his head as Eris angled the body ever so casually towards the sun—

and Rosé's blood flashed golden.

He thought it was a trick of the light but then he blinked again and amongst the normal red blood, traces of gold gleamed like shiny coins.

It was preposterous. It was fantastic. It was unbelievable.

" _Ichor_ ," he whispered, " _the blood of the gods_... _._ "

Rosé was a demi-god.


	11. The Magician Warns The Gods

Immediately when he dropped down out of the air in the temple's courtyard, divine guards descended upon him.

"I demand an audience with Zeus immediately!" Jeongguk barked. His nut-brown hair was unkempt and full of twigs and leaves, his clothes dishevelled and foreign, his gaze wild as his eyes flitted restlessly from one guard to the next. He had been too disoriented to fly and kept crashing into trees.

The guards weren't taking him seriously and he was proved right a second later when they pounced upon him.

But Jeongguk quickly dodged.

 _"SALTAR!"_ he shouted. He leapt clear of the guards' heads by a good few feet as his magic allowed him to sail over them and land, taking off immediately.

He ran madly, using his magic to blast guards out of his way, dashing towards the golden doors of the Great Hall and bursting in yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Zeus it's an emergency! Eris, she's gonna bring war to Olympus you gotta stop her she's controlling—"

He was cut off with a loud angry roar. " _Seize him_!"

"No!" Jeongguk screamed as a swarm of stony-faced guards surrounded him and pounced in a pincer movement, holding him down as he kicked and swore and recited spells but to no avail—within minutes, he was tightly bound and trussed up like a sacrificial animal.

Once the magical bonds were on him, his magic was useless, he'd been in this situation before.

_Maybe he could try cutting himself free?_

"How dare you interrupt the Assembly _? "_ Zeus rumbled like a volcano before it erupts, his beard floating in an powerful draft as the air crackled with charging energy.

"Because it's an emergency and everyone's in danger," bellowed Jeongguk, eliciting mumbles and mutterings from the divine spectators. He had their attention now.

"We're well aware," Zeus snarled, "monsters are wreaking havoc in the cities here as far south as Busan AND also in the world _you_ were supposed to be serving your banishment in! But by some cunning deception you came back, ripping a hole in the fabric of the essence that is holding everything in place!"

"Excuse me, but isn't that what you did in the first place?" Jeongguk fired back. "Dumping me some place like my no-good parents did the moment they set eyes on me?"

"Do not disrespect me!" Zeus thundered. "Watch your tongue!"

"Me? Disrespect your mightiness? Why I'd never! I'd rather live my life here for a little longer, thanks."

Zeus' face bulged red like a tomato. "Guards, throw him out!"

"No no no no hear me out, just hear me out, you're all about democracy and whatnot so just listen to me!" Jeongguk yelled, changing tact urgently, "Eris is out to overthrow Olympus. She opened a portal and connected Tartarus to the Unmagical Seoul and she intends to do the same here!"

"Eris can do no such thing, she's not one of the deities in charge of dimensional travel, she doesn't have the capacity." Athena pointed out. "Only Hecate and the Big Three are capable."

Jeongguk closed his eyes. "Yes but....she used...the blood of two demi-gods from the alternate Seoul.... and it...worked."

The hall erupted in furore: Gods turned to their neighbour deity and started conversing and debating with frantic urgency, their faces alternating between perplexed, stunned, outrage and distaste.

"The blood of demi-gods?"

"But that is against the rules, that's dark magic from before the Primordial Ones!"

"Wait what does their blood do?"

"If used according to a rite, it could amplify a God's power by almost ten-fold!"

"Yeah, don't you remember Cronus tried to sire demi-gods in order to use them?"

"That is completely against the Accords, demi-gods are not supposed to be hunted like this!"

"Their blood is precious and it's completely wrong!"

Jeonguk closed his eyes and the sounds of the uproar he caused melted away as his mind took him right back to Eris' words.

**_"But you won't be able to open another portal, you don't have the brother's blood!"_ ** _Jeongguk said in a desperate attempt to thwart her goal. "Didn't you say the portal needed both siblings blood?"_

_Eris merely laughed._ **_"I have more than enough energy in my reserves to power up five portals, thank you for your concern. That excuse was just to play around a bit and watch you react once I brought the sister. Of course I knew who she was all along. It was highly entertaining, it always is with you mortals and your little inner conflicts. I am the goddess of discord after all..."_ **

**_"You planned all this?"_ **

**_"Down to the last detail."_ ** _Eris grinned proudly,_ **_"arrogant, cocky little hot-heads like you are the best to work with. I chose you a long time ago for this glorious day, my dear Jeongguk. Consider yourself blessed."_ **

"Jeongguk!"

He snapped out of his reverie to see the commotion brewing amongst the restless deities seated around the arena-like space had grown so much that some of them seemed on the point of rioting (Ares had even taken out his broadsword and was waving it around gleefully). Zeus had to hammer on his throne's armrest to call for attention, the booming echoes drowning out his subjects' chatter.

"That is a very serious accusation Jeon," Zeus frowned when relative calm settled on the audience.

Jeongguk didn't blink. "I know what I saw: her blood was shot with gold."

Amid gasps, he continued: "And moreover, I think I know their parent God as well."

"Really?" Hermes, the winged messenger God floated down in front of Jeongguk. "Do tell, this should be _juicy_."

"Hermes, do not encourage him," Hera called wearily. Hecate's threesome gaze bore down on Jeongguk, unflinching like her ward's.

Jeongguk turned towards a handsome God quietly stroking a lute, his skin shining like the sun itself. "Apollon...how long has it been since you checked up on your mortal brethren?"

An even bigger collective gasp echoed, followed by hasty mutters and furious whispers about the Accords and _wasn't everybody supposed to abide by them_ and _how exactly did_ -

Zeus hammered for order to be restored again. "SILENCE! Apollon, what do you have to say to that? You know it's a serious transgression to mingle from mortals of other worlds."

The Sun God looked pale and weary beneath his shiny veneer. For a moment, Jeongguk wondered if the God was perhaps feeling a little under the weather but soon pushed the thought away—he was a _Healer_ and a _God,_ neither of whom fell sick.

"How did you know?" he asked Jeongguk, sounding defeated.

"I only realised when I saw the golden blood," Jeongguk narrated, "but then it clicked: the girl had a gift for music and medically inclined in her studies, while the boy was described as being of a sunny disposition and exceptionally talented at archery, gifts that can be attributed to your divine self. Moreover, they're twins, as are you and your sister Artemis...perhaps it runs in the family."

"Twin demi-gods, in an alternate universe that does not host magical beings? How did they survive?" someone muttered, "They would have been ostracised by those ignorant mortals." It could have been Poseidon, slouched across his throne.

"My heritage must not have manifested in their world, fortunately muted and toned down to maintain balance..." Apollon sighed, "and now...a daughter I never knew will be the downfall of me...and Olympus itself."

"How so?" piped up a young God wearing a wreath of vine leaves. He tilted his head curiously, like a puppy. "Demi-gods are just divine children with some diluted talents derived from their godly parent."

Apollon sighed. "Demi-gods are far more powerful than you think, Dionysus . They have a connection to their parent god, a channel that once activated, allows for me, the divine parent, to transfer my essence to them and amplify their powers.

However, a major drawback is that the channel is not a one-way transfer vessel—it can be manipulated and the demi-god's energy be transferred to me, affecting me profoundly. For example, emotions can be channelled back to me...it's like an empathic link, only on a much deeper level."

He spread his arms wide. "Eris must have knowledge of this connection that flows within me and my kindred. She will use the girl as a proxy, with my blood that runs through the girl's veins. Eris is, in effect, in control of my powers."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you all so blind?" Poseidon sat up properly from his slouched position. "Take a good look at him. Do you see before you the usually resplendent Apollon in all his shining glory? Because if I didn't know better, I'd say he looks quite, quite ill."

Jeongguk felt the shivers run down his body.

It was happening, Eris had outlined the details of her plan gleefully, enjoying the way his mouth dropped in horror.

"Zeus, you have to stop Eris!" Jeongguk interjected desperately, "we're running out of time! She's affecting Apollon just as he said: redirecting corrupted energy right back at him via his daughter's bond. And that means the sun will go out and disease will spread! Monsters will overrun everything and the mortals will be wiped out, you won't be able to face the beasts by yourselves!"

"DO NOT ORDER ME YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" Zeus bellowed and a lightning bolt struck the ground at Jeongguk's feet, charring the spot.

"My Lord," Apollon said weakly, "heed the boy, just this once. He's not lying, nor is he speaking nonsense. Both universes are currently aligned thanks to Eris' portal and the death toll on either side will rise for mortals. And I....I'm not feeling good..."

"I will not waste precious time saving a universe that I have nothing to do with," snorted Zeus, "the girl must die if we are to stop the rogue and close the portals."

"No!" Jeongguk felt faint. "No! Please, Eris is keeping her alive, you don't have to kill the girl, just stop Eris and seal her in Tartarus! Seal the portals and kill the beasts ravaging the other Korea before it's too late—"

This time the lightning bolt cracked the flagstone that Jeongguk stood on and weren't it for his reflexes as he leapt aside, he would have surely ended up a pile of ash.

"Husband!" Hera admonished in alarm.

"My Lord, if the alternate world is completely ravaged and destroyed, you know it will upset the balance set by the Primordial Ones," Athena cautioned and Hecate nodded along, "remember, the destruction of one world can cause a ripple effect in juxtaposed universes, or worse, unleash an inter-dimensional apocalypse that will ultimately affect us too. Are we prepared for such a risk?"

"We will deal with that AFTER we deal with the mess Jeon gifted us here, in THIS world," Zeus said grimly, "I will protect the people that worship me FIRST, before dealing with secondary worlds in which I'm not invested in. Am I clear?"

He turned to Jeongguk with cold eyes. "I hereby propose for this miserable creature here to be sentenced to an eternity to Jeju-do for his crimes against the state and against Olympus itself while we deal with Eris. That should keep you out of causing the next catastrophe."

Jeongguk's jaw slackened.

" _You_ ," he seethed, " _have got to be kidding me_."


	12. The Magician Is Given A Free Get-Out-Of-Jail Card

".....and so...here we are...swinging..." Jeongguk finished and the swing creaked.

There was a few splashes for a little while, as though V was thinking over his words.

Then finally he spoke, in between splashes, "That's rough buddy. So...everything's going to the dogs back on the mainland?"

"I guess so," Jeongguk sighed, "Eris is not to be messed with. Rosé's blood really amplified her powers and she's practically controlling Apollon's jurisdictions—the sun and spread of plague—plus she has the whole parade of chtonic monsters at her beck and call—the hundred-handed giants, you know, and those cyclopes, and that Kampé dragon—"

"Well then I'm quite glad we're down here don't you think?" V chuckled. "We're out of harm's way, no chance of being eaten by giants or going down with some sickness, eh?"

"Yeah hahaha imagine Zeus being chased around by those Hekathonaires!" Jeongguk cheered up at the thought and deepened his voice. "Oi! I'm the Head God and I make the rules here!"

"You left us in the pits guarding those megalomaniac Titans!" V responded, taking up the role of the giants, "it was so so _so_ boring! Oh and hey Zeusy, you kinda take after your old man you know, he's always going on about how he's the head honcho and he will have revenge one day!"

V burst into peals of laughter, amused by his dialogue but Jeongguk froze, his movements stilled.

_How could he have forgotten?_

"Jeongguk?" V was confused. "Hey, something wrong?"

"Titans..." Jeongguk whispered but V heard. After all, it was dead quiet, aside from his continuous splashing which however always cut off abruptly once the loop started again.

"What about them?"

"What if....what if Eris is going to....release _them?_ "

V's voice came back, slightly shaky. "Uh...bad?"

" _Very_ bad. _Apocalypse_ bad." Jeongguk was silent for a good few seconds before tossing his head in disinterest. "No matter, everything's finished anyway. They'll get what they deserve," he added bitterly.

_Let those stuck-up gods watch as everything falls..._

"Well, but what about the girl—"

"She's nothing, V," Jeongguk snarled as his heart clenched, "end of the story."

 _You as good as killed her._ The accusation weighed heavy on his chest.

"Yeah?" V challenged, "Wanna bet?"

Jeongguk looked below him, annoyed. "Just shut up will you?"

"That's it!" V exploded, "I've had it!"

He sounded furious.

There was a sudden silence and then a low groan and what sounded like the cracking of bones from below. No splashes. Jeongguk peered down in alarm.

"V? What's going on?"

He thought he was dreaming when he felt a cold draught swirl around his feet and heard the distinct beating of—could it be?— _wings._

And then out of nowhere a winged apparition flew up level with his face, practically slamming into his nose.

"I've had enough of you and your _emotional_ _constipation!"_ bellowed the apparition.

Jeongguk gave a high-pitched scream. "Get away from me monster!"

"Uh! _Excuse me?_ It's me, V, you brat!"

"Oh," Jeongguk recovered quickly, "well _excuse me_ , do you have any notion of _personal space?_ It's dark in here and you almost gave me a heart attack!"

V laughed, showing off a boxy smile. He had blonde hair and in the dimness, Jeongguk could make out strong black wings that sprouted from the boy's shoulder blades beating strongly.

"Oh _terribly_ sorry for making you crap your pants but let's start over..." V held up two fingers underneath his eye in the form of a V.

"Greetings munchkin, it's V: your friendly neighbourhood, uhhhh, uhhhh..."

"Demi-god?" Jeongguk ventured.

"Yeah, friendly neighbourhood demigod, that works. Now where was I? Oh right, your _emotional constipation!"_ V said. "I refuse to sit by while a damsel is clearly in distress and the guy who is responsible for the mess is being a brat and wasting time hoo-ing and haa-ing about the whole thing! You're gonna get out of here, and you're gonna man up and rescue that girl and make sure she gets home and greets her mother one last time, you hear me?"

Jeongguk laughed nastily, throwing his head back. "Tell me, since when did you lose your mind?"

V was silent for a few seconds and Jeongguk thought he wasn't going to speak again when-

"Three months ago, I was splashing backwards like always and then suddenly, there I was, being married off to a pineapple. An _ugly_ pineapple," he added as Jeongguk's mouth dropped. "Ahh, but I loved her. She rotted after a couple days, you know. Humidity, most likely."

An uncomfortable silence stretched out, punctuated by Jeongguk's ceaseless creaking swing.

Jeongguk cleared his throat. "I'm...truly sorry for your loss..."

V snapped out of his pensive thoughts. "Look Jeon my point is, we're getting you out of here and you're gonna show Eris who's boss, got that?"

"Sure," Jeongguk nodded, "I'll just waltz back to the mainland and tell Eris she stinks like ox dung before kicking her ass and throwing her into Tartarus, _V are you serious right now?"_

"Absolutely," V replied cheerfully. Jeongguk smacked his forehead.

"Why the sudden eagerness anyway? It's not like I can get out of here."

"Ahh that's where you're wrong buddy."

V's teeth gleamed. "My great great great great great great great—"

"I get it," Jeongguk rolled his eyes.

"- _great-great_ grandmother," V continued with a dignified glare, "is Nemesis, the goddess of revenge. And I have inherited her gift...of _vengeance,_ " he ended with a dramatic intonation.

"Well, good for you,"Jeongguk clapped back sarcastically.

"Listen you brat!" V snapped as he seized Jeongguk from his shirt, "I can't use the gift on myself which is highly unfair but then again who said Life is fair? BUT I can use it on anybody else I choose, regardless of whether they be locked up in a wacky prison or walking around in broad daylight. The important thing is that they hold my hand in the process. That's it. And I have deemed you worthy to receive my gift soooooo..."

Jeongguk stared. V slapped his forehead.

"Just give me your hand Jeon, for Zeus' sake—"

The whole place rumbled in warning as soon as the god's name fell past V's lips.

"Yeah yeah sorry!" V shouted to the black void shrouding the ceiling (was there even a ceiling?) and snatched Jeongguk's hand. "Alright stay still, you're gonna feel your hand go warm."

V went on talking. "My gift simply places the person that is seeking revenge in direct contact with the other person that will be the recipient of the revenge. What happens from there on out—if they fight, if they kill, if they kiss and make up and marry—that's up to them, I don't care."

Jeongguk was about to snap back with a sceptical comment because despite being a man of magic, that sounded way too easy and convenient like, _come on_ , V had to think bigger than just telling little porky pies.

If his life story was being written in a book, Jeongguk was positive he'd call out the author for lazy writing.

But he was distracted by searing heat enveloping his fingers and scaling up his arm and spreading all over his body from there on. Jeongguk's eyes widened when he noticed his hand growing gradually transparent in V's grip.

"V, it's really happening..."

"Use your chance wisely and go get your girl," V grinned, "I'll be down here splashing about." He saluted and fell out of the air, splash-landing in the water at the same time that Jeongguk disappeared.


	13. The Magician Witnesses the Horrors of Battle

A blast of energy turfed him away like twigs in a gale.

He tried to levitate again but after climbing a few feet the powerful tornado whirling around Eris' base blew him off course. Tendrils of the dark shadows shot out towards him, latching onto his butchered limbs as he thrashed in mid-air.

"Oh my poor poor boy," Eris' face loomed up at him, larger than a temple entrance. "Look around you-you're fighting a loosing battle. And unfortunately, you can't switch sides."

Jeongguk gasped and struggled as the tendrils tightened around his body, locking his limbs in place. His vision was fuzzy-he had taken a couple hard knocks when Eris blasted him out of the sky. She was undeniably strong, and his attacks were so puny and seemingly unaffecting her.

"I told you I was the one amplifying your powers before," she laughed at him, casually swatting away a flock of mounted griffin creatures, dispersing them easily as they and their riders fell out of the sky like flies.

"You're pretty average really...and yet, you're the only who doesn't seem afraid to face me head on....or it could be that you have no brain left in there. Which is it Jeon?"

With another diabolical laugh she pulled back her arm and then threw it forward like a javelin. The shadow bonds mimicked her action and Jeongguk went flying through the noxious rain until he hit the nearest mountain peak on the plain.

He crashed and crumpled in a heap, with an avalanche of boulders pounding on his shaky shield. Eventually the hail of boulders stopped and he tried to stand up only for his body to protest and he crumbled back, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath.

He was fast giving up.

Jeongguk was tired and banged up-his whole body was sore and lacerated all over, bruises swelling over his eye until it was almost swollen shut. Blood gushed down his nose-a very bad sign meaning he had pushed past his limitations and was currently on his last reserves of energy, having expended his magical reservoir.

He pushed out of the pile of rocks that surrounded him and squinted out as Eris was currently sitting back and enjoying the spectacle, bursting into harsh cackles of glee as she raised a hand and struck down on unfortunates crossing her path.

She had transformed into a giantess, her laughter echoing all around the battlefield as she threw her head back. The sky had turned blood red, raining poison-green rain that burned like acid. Jungkook had to keep up a Shield spell while flying and battling Eris, expending his energy faster with his attempts to hold it steady as he juggled flying with attacking.

The sun had all but disappeared, a mere sickly yellow spot in the apocalyptic red haze. Monsters and warriors-mortal and divine alike-battled alongside each other. The putrid stench of death hung in the air, stifling and smothering.

Even the Gods had been engaged in the fight, descending down from the heavens to fight against the chtonic beasts that ravaged through the battlefield. The earth trembled and the rivers swelled up in a wall of water that reached up to the sky before it tumbled and crashed on the monsters. Lightning flashed and struck, with the horrible pungent smell of sizzling flesh hanging thickly in the polluted air.

Jeongguk had immediately zoned in on Eris the moment he appeared above the battle field: her diabolical cackling rang out clearly across the stretch of land where the sides clashed, not to mention she was now the size of the Colossus of Rhodes in the Mediterranean.

The deities tried to approach the rogue goddess from all directions but none could come close: she was too close to the portal-a high high tear in the very air itself- as the barrage of chtonic monsters that populated the depths of Tartarus spewed out relentlessly from their underworld prison: flying beasts and stampeding creatures, hideous and disgusting in form, uttering unearthly screeches and ululating as they joined the chaotic fray.

Still holding to the wall for support and fighting the dimness shutting down his brain, Jeongguk looked below him and regretted immediately.

He was so high up that clouds gathered below him, swirling in eddies of poisonous green and noxious gas as it condensed and rained down on the ground. Everywhere it touched, plants shrivelled up and civilians dropped like felled trees, with disgusting bubonic sores erupting on their skin.

He knew he shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of him and Jeongguk forced himself to perform a magnification spell. He cast his eyes to the nearest villages.

His stomach heaved as he watched the destruction and mayhem taking place across the landscape as far as he could see: fires devouring everything in their path, animals bucking and fleeing their human masters in fear, wood nymphs crying out as entire portions of the forests were wiped outs, people running and screaming in the streets, and the pile of dead bodies thronging the streets swelled as the rain pounded the streets, running an insidious stream of poison green death in their midst.

"Kookie, I think your girl wants to talk to you so when you can, hop on over!" Eris taunted, meeting his gaze head-on when he turned to look at her. She hadn't forgotten about him at all.

"If you don't hurry, you're going to miss the front-row seat to the greatest event in the history of you miserable mortals," Eris crowed again, glowing eyes shining bright as Zeus' lightning flashing overhead, " _the resurrection of the titans!"_

Jeongguk growled low in his throat _._

_He had been correct-the more chaos she caused, the more Eris thrived._

Purpose reinvigorated him as he studied the distance spanning from the mountain to the gargantuan monster wreaking havoc in the distance.

_Did he have enough energy to fly back there?_

Jeongguk didn't quite understand why he was the only who seemed capable of even engaging Eris in a one-to one duel. None of the magicians were focusing on her-they were all too busy conjuring shields against the acidic, plague-infested rain. All of the deities were busy fighting back the monsters who worryingly enough, seemed impervious to Zeus' lightning and Hades' army of death.

Ares was grappling with one of the hundred-armed giants in an all out wrestling match that made the ground tremble as they dug their heels in and the air echoed with their powerful bludgeoning punches.

Athena was decked out in full battle armour, charging into the thick of battle with relish, digusting black ichor splashing and splattering everywhere as she sliced at the beasts.

Hecate's trademark purple flashes (more lilac than than the odious indigo of Eris' hateful energy blasts) were conspicuous as she fired bolts of magic at the creatures.

Poseidon raised his trident and rivers swallowed up a flock of hairy three legged monsters chasing after a retreating vanguard of foot soldiers.

_Maybe it really was V's gift that granted him the chance to fight her, and Eris seemed bored enough to entertain herself play-fighting with him._

_He couldn't waste such a chance!_

_He wasn't giving up, not now._

Jeongguk clenched his teeth when he remembered the reason he was so fired up to fight Eris the moment he showed up that he didn't think twice about being wiped out: Rosé.

Limping, he walked to the edge of the mountain and glanced down one last time. He spread his arms wide, feeling the wind whip at his clothes.

Then like an eagle descending from its craggy nest, he closed his eyes and let himself fall...

>

_**Previously:** _

Much like in Perseus' story, Rosé was tied up against a tall rocky outcrop with chains around her limp body. He suspected Eris had summoned the monolith structure out of the ground-geography may not have been his strong point, but he was fairly sure that the obsidian black structure hadn't been there before and given Eris' apparent penchant for theatrics, she would have certainly leaned towards maximum dramatic flair.

"Oh Rosie look who finally made it!" Eris had laughed when Jeongguk flickered and appeared, still somewhat disoriented from the jarring change of location, "we were waiting for you. You know she has the gift of prophecy and all now, so we were expecting you-" and Eris had pointed to Rosé, strung up against the rock like the princess Andromeda with her head resting on her chest.

"Rosé!" Jeongguk immediately levitated upwards before Eris could say anything else. He hovered level with her before the first drops of rain hit him and he yelled in pain as the flesh sizzled and blackened.

"Oh careful, you'll get the plague!" Eris had called as she breathed fire over a portion of the battlefield. The wave scorched the ground and left behind white ashes, curling and drifting in the wind.

"Rosie, hey, it's me, it's Kook. Wake up," he pleaded, his heart thumping madly. _Had Eris really kept her alive, as she promised?_

To his relief, Rosé raised her eyes at the sound of his voice and her lips twitched into a weak smile.

Although she looked in decidedly bad shape, with a strange indigo aura shimmering around her ( _that must be connecting her to Eris,_ he assumed _)_ she looked slightly revitalised-her breathing, although laboured, was no longer shallow or irregular and her face had taken on a little more colour.

"Kook...you came..." she croaked but over the infernal screaming and chaos and terrible cacophony and stench of death, he heard her clear as a bell.

 _Her godly blood,_ Jeongguk guessed as he danced from side to side in agitation, _it's keeping her alive and what was that about the gift of prophecy? Her other abilities are awakening as well?_

"I'm gonna get you down, just hang on alright? It's gonna be alright-"

The first blast hit him directly in the liver and he plummeted out of the sky, spinning madly like a wild-goose shot in the wing.

"Jeongguk!" Rosé screamed. Jeongguk recovered mid-way before he hit the ground and soared upwards.

And then his battle with Eris had started: an endless one-sided melee assault as Eris struck and struck again-he felt like a piece of driftwood being tossed around by the churning sea in the midst of a typhoon.

"Buck up Jeon! Is that the best you can do?"

He slammed to the ground again.

And again.

And _again_.

He was fed up of eating the dirt, spots dotted his vision and his head felt like splitting open with a crack.

Each time he fell he gritted his teeth, thinking about all the people that put him down, all the disappointed faces, all the greedy mobs chasing after him for his abilities, all the disapproving glares thrown his way by his scholar peers and teachers, by the gods, by practically everybody.

Except Rosé.

And so, for just that one person, Jeon Jeongguk staggered to his feet and fought.


	14. The Magician Fights

"Pathetic!"

He slammed into rock.

"Spineless!"

Purple jets of light ripped his clothes to shreds; his movements were too sluggish to deflect her attacks.

"Fool!"

A shadow-limb struck his face with terrific force and he whirled away into the air. Stunned, he fell out of the sky and smashed to the ground like the fabled tortoise. 

He sprawled on his back like a starfish, dazed but still painfully alive.

Although his magical blood helped him to endure and last out longer in duels, he was fast reaching the point of no return—his lungs burned with every breath, his legs felt disjointed and gooey, his arms trembling with exertion, not to mention the extra energy he was wasting to hold up the shield against the rain. He drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Eris...what's...the point of fighting me?" he gasped as she grinned down at him from above.

_Why not just end me?_

"Oh I'm just entertaining myself before the family reunion happens in about....," she glanced at at the portal behind her.

To his horror, Jeongguk realised that the sides of the portal had been gradually widening further and further, the light from beyond growing stronger and more dazzling.

"...well, soon," Eris said with relish as her fists charged up with pulsing purple energy. "Up for another quick round before you're utterly annihilated, Jeon?"

"Leave him alone!"

He tilted his head back, squinting with a frown.

Although she was high above, he saw her struggling uselessly against the chains, tugging and wriggling as she shouted.

"Don't kill him, please! Just let him go!" Rosé cried, her voice ringing over the chaos of battle and terrible screeches from the monsters.

"Don't butt in mortal! Be grateful I extended your life. Jeon did say he didn't want to kill you and I being merciful, listened to his request. Aren't I nice?"

"You're evil!" Rosé shouted. Jeongguk had to smile.

_For a mortal in thrall of an evil all-powerful being, she was really gutsy._

"You're despicable and hateful!" Rosé spat. Eris looked amused.

"You and Jeon are so similar," she boomed, "fools who underestimate my powers."

"Because you're nothing!" Rosé fired back, still tugging and wrestling against the chains, "Kookie will beat you, I know he will!"

Eris wheeled away from her with a laugh. "Let him try. Cronus and the rest seem to be taking their sweet time to rise—I have all the time in the world."

Jeongguk's mind was running like a cheetah as he replayed Rosé's words.

_Kookie will beat you..._

He gulped as an idea formed at the back of his head.

A very risky, crazy idea.

He was going to bank a lot on something Eris said in passing AND risk his whole life for it, but since when hadn't he been risking his life? 

Traversing to shadow realms, tinkering with rules and stretching the boundaries against Hecate's orders, playing with deadly chemicals and dark magic.... Jeon Jeongguk's middle name was reckless, after all.

Only the stakes now were much, much higher and for once, he wasn't so confident of the odds.

Still, it was better than the other option: letting Eris summon the Titans.

And moreover, he couldn't let Rosé down. Not when she had shouted out so defiantly and so bravely in that monstrosity's face.

"Aha, the hour is upon us!" he heard Eris cry excitedly. "Titans, come forth!"

And then a familiar boom of lightning cracked and struck the portal. To Jeongguk's delight, the edges of the inter-dimensional door started slowly slowly inching back together again.

"What in Tartarus—" Eris beat her wings in agitation, growling as soon as she spotted the King of the Gods hovering slightly above her in a chariot of thunderclouds, with his lightning bolt flashing and fizzing with electricity.

"Eris, you have done enough damage today," Zeus said grimly hefting the lighting bolt on his shoulder. He threw it with accurate aim and it zipped through the air before Jeongguk blinked, striking Eris directly in her chest.

But nothing happened, save for Rosé's blood-curdling scream that tore at Jeongguk's heart. He saw her slump against the rock, hanging even more limply for a few seconds.

He thought she wasn't going to move again, heart dropping into the pit of his stomach and resigning himself to the worst when she slowly, slowly lifted her head. Blood dripped from her nose.

Jeongguk jerked to action and started to heave himself up, first on his knees and hands then on his two feet.

As the deafening thunder that followed the lightning died away and the smoke cleared, Eris reappeared with a chuckle.

"Oh my lord Zeus, you seem to have lost your touch," she mocked and her arms charged with purple energy. "Though I'm a lesser God than your mightiness, I have the demi-god supplying me her blood through our bond. It makes me stronger: Magic predating your time mixed with demi-god blood is indeed a powerful recipe. I'm stronger than your menial lightning bolt."

"Stop this madness Eris," Zeus boomed.

Jeongguk finished testing his legs. Shaky, but he would only need them for one good thrust that would send him airborne. He knelt down to the ground one knee with his head bowed, fist pushing against the ground as he prepared to take down his shield and summon all his remaining energy for one final take-off.

He had to make it work: One last attack that would hopefully end everything. He had to divert Eris' attention towards him first, though.

"Do you know why your half-breed niece screamed just now?" Eris' smiled cloyingly. "It's because she absorbed the lightning instead of me. If she had been wholly mortal she would have been fried. Thank the gods for that sweet ichor eh?"

Zeus snarled and pulled out another bolt, charging in his hands as he aimed it at a trembling Rosé. Golden blood bled from her nose, gushing down in a steady stream over her shirt.

"No, no please, it hurts so much..." she whimpered, "I can't take another..." Her eyes were huge in her head, terror reflecting clearly.

"Once she dies, you'll be powerless Eris," Zeus declared.

Jeongguk's heart stopped. _No, this wasn't the way it should go, blast Zeus for interfering—_

Eris' smile had turned rather fixed as she shifted and stood aside to give Zeus the full view of Rosé. "Go ahead and try. I have no more use for her...she was a good girl and held the portal open long enough for the Titans to arrive. My work is practically done anyway, I can hold the portal open by myself" she added, her gaze darting from the God to the terrified girl and back again.

Jeongguk and Zeus turned simultaneously to the portal. Transfixed, Jeongguk stared with horrified fascination as gargantuan stone-grey fingers gripped the edges of the doorway, pulling out whatever was attached to those fingers closer and closer to the exit of the portal.

It was almost like they had agreed—they couldn't have achieved better timing.

Zeus hurled the lightning bolt at Rosé at the same time that Jeongguk surged into the air.

Jeongguk collided with the lightning in an explosion of blinding light and white noise.

Blazing heat razed all his senses, he screamed and screamed as blood vessels erupted and his whole body vaporised with the terrific charge of electricity: blisters bubbled inside and out, his brain melted into goo, his heart imploded and his bones disintegrated into dust—he was a blazing fireball hurtling towards the ground, burning bright as a shooting star, crashing like a meteor.

The impact shook the ground and a torrent of rock and soil billowed up into the air like a tidal wave before collapsing just as quickly, with cracks breaking up the blackened earth as smoke mushroomed up from the site.

He couldn't hear, speak, see, taste, smell or feel.

For one brief moment, Jeongguk was simply consciousness floating in a broken shell.

And then his auditory sense returned first.

Dimly, he heard a strangled, abrupt screech of fury and cracked an eye open. Through the hazy whiteness clouding his vision, he though he saw the goddess' wings burn up, her form shrinking as she screamed and flailed in utter rage.

Jeongguk cracked a smile, oddly stiff and numb. His plan had worked...in a roundabout sort of way.

He tried to raise a hand to pump the air in victory but even the thought process to instruct his arm to rise was slow, and when the circuit eventually connected, nothing happened.

_"Jeongguk!"_

He was too tired to turn his head, his body too stiff to obey. His brain was still smouldering. Knives sliced his chest when he inhaled. The white fog wouldn't go away from his eyes. Although his shield was gone, no poisonous rain seemed to be touching him...

Was it all over?

_"Jeongguk!"_

Dimly, he sensed something drop down into the pit he had created before it collapsed next to him in a flurry of frantic movements.

"No..." Rosé sobbed.

Her hands scrabbled frenetically over his chest, followed by soft locks falling over his face as she leaned over his body to search for a heartbeat.

"Jeongguk, speak to me...don't die...please..."

She cupped his face, hesitant when he hissed at her touch.

"You...alright?" he croaked, barely above a whisper. He was frustrated that he was unable to see her face. A sniff and something wet landed on his face— a teardrop. Her hand lightly travelled over the crown of his head, blackened and dead.

"Your poor face...what..why did you-"

"Eris." Jeongguk grimaced as his throat closed up, "she had made an oath...that I wouldn't ever come to mortal harm...she seems to have forgotten it. Zeus's bolt...."

"Broke that contract and the magic rebounded on her as well,and I'm free... it's over...you did it..." Rosé finished, her voice quivering. "Oh Kook, why?"

He coughed. "I couldn't let him kill you now, could I? You're too pretty." He tried to smile as she buried her face in his shoulder.

The underlying scent of peaches and summer was still strong beneath the coppery tang of blood, sweat and grime. He inhaled deeply even when daggers pierced his abdomen with the slightest movement, relaxing as her scent washed over him.

_She was safe. He had done his part._

The sounds of the battle had all but died away— his senses were too preoccupied with Rosé: the scent of her blood clinging to her, her sniffling, her cool touch as it grazed his jaw, her tight grip on his fingers.

Fatigue stole over him suddenly and unexpectedly, as the urge to slip away into slumber grew stronger and stronger.

"No no, don't sleep, stay with me, focus on my voice. Kook!" She patted his face frantically. "HELP! Someone help me please! He's..." he heard her choke on her sobs, "he's dying!"

Jeongguk frowned then grunted, gnashing his teeth together as he harnessed all his willpower to raise his arm, reaching out blindly to cup her face. Frustratingly, all he could see was a faint shadow against the red haze. His muscles tore and screamed yet he didn't waver in his mission to find her hand and hold tight.

She caught his palm and pressed it against her wet cheek, squeezing tightly on his fingers.

"Don't die. Please don't die." she whispered.

Jeongguk wished he could see her face right now, letting it be the last beautiful thing he saw before he blacked out. He had to content himself with dragging her trembling hand against his charred lips and kiss her knuckles.

"No promises, chipmunk," he breathed as the darkness draped across his eyes like heavy curtains.

Rosé's weeping was the last thing he heard before his heart stopped beating.


	15. The Magician Learns Of The Consequences Of His Actions

He lay on the softest bed of feathers, so deliciously light he felt as if he were floating.

But then his other senses were returning as though he was waking up after one of Dionysus's parties, hungover and more dead than alive, feeling like a wretched rag.

Faint burning and prickling in his limbs and the back of his head, his muscles sore and his skin raw and rubbery, stinging like seawater on a wound. The strong scent of something herbaceous invaded his nose, irritating him and he immediately cracked his eyes open when he inhaled too deeply and it rudely interrupted his vegetative state.

His vision was bleary, as though he were underwater.

He blinked and everything swam into focus: he recognised the spacious, airy room as his own room, in Hecate's temple. There was his study: a desk and table with shelves upon shelves of books lining the wall above it. Rows of small glass vials and an assortment of preserved and pickled shrubs and innards of animals completed the otherwise spartan room—he didn't have a wardrobe or mirrors.

Jeongguk looked down at his body covered with a sheet and shifted his arms— _he could move them he was still alive—_ to discover the extensive bandages covering most of his torso and limbs. The herb smell seemed to emanate from his own self, beneath the bandages, and Jeongguk deduced it was probably some poultice slapped on his wounds.

And then he caught sight of the amber-haired beauty resting on her arms on the bed, leaning forward from the chair she was sitting on. She was sleeping, her face relaxed and her lips slightly parted. Sunlight slanted across her back from the high arched window. Jeongguk noticed she was now wearing typical greco-korean robes that trailed to the floor.

Rosé mumbled in her sleep and he switched his attention back to her face, his heart swelling fondly as she scrunched her nose in her sleep.

Unable to resist, Jeongguk reached out and pushed a few stray strands out of her face, tucking them behind her ear as he stroked her fiery locks. If this was some dream, he definitely didn't want to wake up. 

_He was alive, she was alive, they were alive and well._

_But he had to admit, he was feeling rather peckish now, come to think of it._

Rosé's eyelids fluttered as his hands ran lightly over her back and she straightened, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

Her mouth dropped open when she finally noticed him sitting and grinning at her.

"Rise and shine, my lady," he teased.

"Jeongguk, you're up!"she exclaimed happily and jumped to her feet causing the chair to clatter backwards. "Oh, I have to get someone—"

"No wait. Please. Stay." Jeongguk said softly as he took her wrist before she got away. She looked at him, furrowing her brow.

"But everyone's been waiting for you, we were so worried you won't make it—"

"Rosé just...a few moments. Sit down," he pleaded again, motioning to the bed. She obeyed and sat facing him, eyes lowered shyly as she took in his state of undress.

Jeongguk was unfazed: he reached out and tipped her chin up with his fingertips. Their gazes collided, with Jeongguk feeling his heart twanging uncontrollably once her eyes met his.

"You're alive," he muttered, "you're alright."

Rosé smiled gently as she covered his hand with her own. "Thanks to you," she replied quietly, rubbing circles over his thumb, "you saved everyone. You're a hero."

"That's new," he laughed, scratching the nape of his neck, "usually I'm the cause of the mess, just like this time—"

"No. You were tricked. It could have been anyone," Rosé said gently. She turned away. "I...thought you weren't going to make it, your body..."

"You don't kill a magician like me that easily you know," he chuckled to lighten the atmosphere, "I tend to bounce back a lot."

"Very true," said a familiar voice from the doorway, "but you outdid yourself this time, Jeon."

Both boy and girl whipped around quickly. Rosé tore her hand out of Jeongguk's and stood up hastily, dusting her dress.

"Lady Hecate." she murmured, bowing reverently.

"Now _there,_ is a prime example of respect," Hecate said approvingly as she glided in gracefully, almost as if she were floating instead of walking. "Some of us would do well to take notes," she added pointedly looking at Jeongguk who was more interested in the aroma that suddenly filled his room.

She was accompanied by a server carrying a tray with a plate of food and a golden goblet. The server laid the tray down on Jeongguk's desk before bowing and scurrying out.

"Jeongguk?"

He tore his eyes away from the food sitting tantalisingly out of reach. "Hmm?"

Rosé was backing out of the room. "I'll leave you to talk, I'm sure you'd like to have some time together—"

"On the contrary, sweetheart, I'd like you to stay here too. There are some things I have yet to discuss—"

" _Sweetheart?"_ Jeongguk spluttered. Since when did Hecate address anyone with an endearment?

"Is this because she calls you Lady?! The _discrimination_ —"

"Jeon please, not now," Hecate shook her head but a fond smile was taking over her features when she continued, "if you wish for me to address you as sweetheart, I'm sure I can oblige—"

"No thanks!" he retorted, disgusted, "I don't want anything to have to do with you! You...you almost let her die! You never lifted a finger against Eris! I don't want to be associated with the Gods, you're all a spineless cowardly lot and if I hadn't broken out of prison Rosé would be dead and everything would be dead and—"

"Kookie." Rosé was suddenly next to him again, taking his arm. "It's okay, I'm okay—"

"But I'm not okay!" he said in frustration. "You don't know them Rosie, they...they threw me in jail and their pig-headed King even said you had to die! And he didn't want to save your world either, how can he be so heartless—"

"I know," Rosé said quietly, "they told me everything. I know."

He glanced at Hecate sceptically, who had been watching in silence.

"How long have I been out anyway?" he grumbled at length. He glimpsed pink skin, soft as a newborn baby's, underneath the bandages.

"A month."

" _What?"_

"It was quite an arduous process to revive you," Hecate recalled, "Zeus' lightning bolt had all but destroyed you. Thanatos all but rioted when you didn't die, he seemed really eager to have you. Your nerves, your blood vessels, your bones, your innards and organs, your skin...you looked like a piece of charred meat."

"Like that rack of ribs Poseidon barbecued?"

"Worse."

"Then like the poor boar Aphrodite destroyed that one time cooking for Haphaestus? That was pretty bad."

"Worse."

Jeongguk sucked in a breath. "Yikes. And you saw me like that? Embarrassing." he muttered in Rosé's direction.

"I don't know how you lived," Rosé said in hushed tones, "you were dying, in my arms...and I was helpless to do anything... my father is the god of healing but I..." Her grave voice made him look up, dropping his playful tone. He vaguely remembered her crying and weeping in the pit next to him, and instinctively took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I don't think you can just heal somebody like that with the snap of a finger," he told her, "it's enough for me that you were safe."

"Lord Zeus saved you," Hecate interjected, "he managed to seal Eris away the moment your oath broke her. She was powerless after that. With some more effort, we were able to take care of all the chtonic beasts running amok as well, and the Titans hadn't yet surfaced either, thankfully. He brought you back here as soon as we could. Lord Apollon and his healers had their work cut out trying to keep you alive..."

Jeongguk grinned. "I survived."

Hecate's red-orange eyes crinkled at the corners. "To be truthful, you had me doubting there for a brief period, Jeon. But as Chaeyoung was saying, you're quite the hero. All of Olympus has been waiting on tenterhooks for your return. They want to reward you handsomely, maybe even build a statue in your honour, and some playwrights have already reached out to interview you."

Jeongguk drifted off into a little fantasy, imagining himself being showered with praises and gold as he basked in all the attention, touring the cities of Korea as people idolised him and sank to their knees, reaching out adoringly and crying hysterically as he waved indulgently and spared a casual glance in their direction.

His mind suddenly sttuttered to halt once it snagged on a detail in Hecate's statement.

"Wait what? _Chaeyoung?_ " he frowned as he turned to look at Rosé. She chuckled.

"I never got to tell you. Rosé is like, my stage name, derived from Roseanne, my English name. My actual Korean name is Chaeyoung, Park Chaeyoung."

Jeongguk tilted his head. "And you were waiting to tell me this till...?"

"Well, you kinda never asked, and you ran away too, so who knows?" she quipped.

"Ouch, fair point," Jeongguk held his heart, then winced when the movement actually hurt as his limbs protested the sudden jerk.

"Children, children," Hecate reproached as she waved her hand. The tray of food came sailing over and landed gently in Jeongguk's lap. "Try not to be too boisterous, Jeon, your body is still recovering. And be sure to perhaps pass a word of thanks to Lord Apollon and Lord Zeus as well, hmm?"

Jeongguk was too busy wolfing down the steaming bowl of soup and slurping on his noodles to answer.

Hecate shook her head and stood up. "I'll have one of my servers accompany you to the baths later....you are both requested to appear before a special general Assembly at sundown."

"Oh the joy," Jeongguk muttered as Rosé giggled.

"Jeon please, try to be on time, as well on your best behaviour. I'll have Chaeyoung check on you...," Hecate paused thoughtfully. "This is an important meeting. We're discussing both of your futures so...it's of utmost importance that you attend."

" _We're discussing both of your futures"_ Jeongguk mimicked the moment the door closed behind Hecate, "what next? Are they gonna start telling me what to wear in the morning too?"

He chuckled, his laughter dying away when he noticed the girl next to him was sitting quietly, gazing at her hands in her lap in pensive silence.

"Hey Ro—Chaeyoung?"

She glanced up as he snapped his fingers and a new pair of chopsticks appeared in his hand along with an empty glass. It had taken him more effort than usual to conjure the utensils but he presumed it was because he hadn't worked his magic for a while.

A whole month to be precise.

"Ever tasted nectar? It's divine, only hot chocolate beats it. Here," he said enthusiastically as he poured some from his goblet. She took the cup with a little smile.

"Kookie I've been here for a month you know," she pointed out, "I've had nectar all the time. But I was feeling quite parched," she added hurriedly," so thank you."

"Were you keeping watch on me? Haven't you gone back home? Here, you must be hungry after waking up," he said, holding out a piece of beef with his other hand cupped beneath the meat to prevent the sauce from dripping on the sheets.

She hesitated, licking her lips as her eyes focused on the morsel he was offering. Then she seemed to have made up her mind and leaned forward, gently taking the meat and chewing.

"It's good right?" Jeongguk said contentedly. He patted his stomach. "I should be skin and bones but I'm guessing Apollon took good care of me, although I can't stand the smell of the poultice he used, ugh."

"Magic," Chaeyoung smiled, "and also, I was the one who made the poultice, to help accelerate the healing."

"Oh I meant the scent of the poultice is very uhm, _particular_ , you have to have the nose for it, you know what I mean?" Jeongguk said hastily as Chaeyoung giggled, "And although pungent, its medicinal properties must have been very um, reinvigorating for my muscles."

He smiled to hear Chaeyoung's giggles, the sound was surprisingly soothing.

"So, you've been roaming? Wish I had been awake, I could have shown you around," he told her wistfully, "taking in the sights...have you been down to the towns?"

She shook her head. "I haven't been off the mountain...Zeus' orders," she added solemnly.

He leaned back against the headboard, eyes closing. "You really are such a goody two-shoes huh? You go to a new world and you don't even think of sneaking out to explore? Like..." he exhaled, throwing his hands up to emphasise his point.

But Chaeyoung merely shook her head. "Jeongguk, I'm technically illegal...an alien. I...I don't belong here..."

He frowned at her, baffled. "Huh? But you're a demi-god, haven't they told you that? The fact that you're alive is mostly because of your godly blood! And you belong on Olympus more than I do, you're practically divinity! You belong here more than in the other Seoul!"

A short silence as Chaeyoung's bottom lip tucked itself into her mouth and Jeongguk observed her closely.

"Chaeyoung?" he asked softly, noticing the conflict in her tormented eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry for pushing you—"

"Zeus said even though one of the Gods is my parent, it's unheard of for a demi-god hailing from different worlds to exist. I'm an abnormality. My very existence upsets the cosmic balance, because different universes are not supposed to mingle in that way," she explained with her head bowed, "and now...they were waiting until you wake up to decide what do with me."

Jeongguk blinked. "Do what with you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know..."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair—longer than he remembered. _Did he have stubbly scruff too?_ A quick pat around his cheek confirmed he had indeed and it was scratchy.

"Can't you go back home then at least? You mother and your friends must miss you terribly. They'll be worried sick too."

He was startled to glimpse her eyes filling as she ducked her face away.

"Chaeyoung! What is it, I'm sorry, crap you must miss them..."

She shook her head, sniffing furiously. "I'm okay, I'm okay—"

Jeongguk reached over the mattress's edge and wordlessly pulled her into a hug, squeezing tighter when she stiffened.

"I'm sorry for doing this, but you have to stop suppressing your pain," he breathed next to her ear as he combed her hair, "and right now, you're hurting. So let it all out Chaeyoung. I've got you, and I'm not letting go."

It was as if a dam burst: a moment's hesitation, like the very air itself held its breath, before Chaeyoung broke down in his arms crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"They're gone," she sobbed, "it's all gone, Jeongguk, there's nothing left!"

"What's gone?" he asked, his heart sinking at the realisation that the girl wasn't merely homesick.

_But then, it can't possibly be..._

"The monsters destroyed everything," she wept. "They ravaged my world in a matter of hours and...and there was nothing to stop them. Not even the nukes. It's all just pieces of rock and stone and dust, Zeus and the Council of Twelve showed me."

He was dying to ask what nukes are but this wasn't the time—she raised her reddened eyes, gleaming with tears as her lips trembled to form words.

"My Mom and Hobi...Jennie and Lisa and Jisoo...they're dead...it's all gone, Jeongguk. The universe I'm from is dead."


	16. The Magician Is Angry

He waited until Chaeyoung had cried herself to sleep before carefully laying her exhausted figure down on his bed as he slipped out after conjuring himself some clothes.

They were temporary robes until he got back to his hut down the mountain but first, he needed to pay a certain deity a quick visit.

>

"I can't write this sonnet using the iambic meter, why did that uncultured philistine ask for such a thing, this is so stressful!" the Sun God grumbled in the shade of the pine tree.

He tossed his golden locks with a huff. "Why cannot people understand that such demands are unreasonable on an artist's creative output?"

"Yeah, the strain can be really detrimental for inspiration to work, huh?" said a sympathetic voice from the branches.

"Precisely!" Apollo exclaimed as he tapped the quill pen on his scroll, "finally someone understands—wait what?"

The Sun God leapt away in fright as Jeongguk jumped to the ground in a flurry of leaves, his face black as thunder.

"Jeon! You're awake, welcome back—"

"I would have said thank you," Jeongguk snarled. His bandages were coming undone, revealing uneven patches of skin in various stages of healing but right now Joengguk didn't care that the cool mountain air stung. 

Right now all he saw in front of him was the panicking Sun God.

"I would have said thank you," Jeongguk said again, clenching his fists as they charged up with blue energy, "but seeing as you've been one awful parent to Chaeyoung, guess I'll have to bash your head in, instead."

"Jeongguk?" Apollo spluttered as he dragged himself backward on the grass with his wide eyes focused on the livid magician. "Jeongguk, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh me? I'm good." Jeongguk laughed, "but there just so happens to be this broken-hearted girl who lost everything, and she's wandering around in this place like a caged animal, being told she's an abnormality and that she doesn't belong....and that has me absolutely _enraged._ "

Apollon ducked as Jeongguk's blast scorched the spot where the God had been seconds before.

"You. Are. A. Horrible. Father!" Jeongguk bellowed, punctuating each word with a blast as Apollo scrambled out of the way. Jeongguk advanced on the hapless god and brought his arms together, razing the ground with a sweep of his arms, as though he were swinging a sword. The wave of blistering heat made his eyes water but the Sun God dodged again.

Apollon flew into the air. "Jeongguk, stop, you're bleeding! I don't want to fight you! And you're not strong enough to be using your magic yet!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jeongguk shouted, "you Gods had better apologise to Chaeyoung and DO something or I swear by the Oracle, I will take you all on, one by one!"

"Don't be rash, Jeon, we are trying our best to fix—"

"SHUT UP YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

Jeongguk soared into the air, summoning more energy as his clothes rippled in the rising wind. "I won't believe a single word out of your mouth until I SEE the results—"

"Jeongguk! Stop this madness!"

Below them Hecate suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, accompanied by temple guards all with their spears aimed at him.

Hecate looking positively infuriated. "You've barely been awake for half a day and already you're causing trouble!"

"Oh excuse me your Witchiness, I was merely having a chat with daddy dearest," Jeongguk retorted sarcastically, "just telling him to man up and take responsibility for once!"

"That's not how you go about it!" Hecate scowled, her eyes cold, "come down here immediately and talk it over—"

Jeongguk threw his head back, laughing. "Oh yes when has that ever worked Hecate? Talk. Talk. Talk and nothing ever happens."

"I'm willing to try, Jeon," said Apollo gently, "I'm aware I haven't been the best parent to Chaeyoung, even when she has been residing here for the past month....I barely contacted her. I even excused myself during her meeting with the Council. I couldn't....face her."

Jeongguk's eyes bulged in his head. " _SHABLAS!"_ He cried shrilly and waved his hand.

Apollon dropped out of the air as a band of blue light swept over his head, missing him by a fraction and slicing the tops of a row of trees behind him.

"You disgust me!" Jeongguk chased after him, "how could you treat her like that? She had nobody, she was all alone—"

"Kookie."

He skidded to a halt in mid-air, glancing down at Chaeyoung walking out timidly from behind Hecate.

"Please come down before you get hurt," she pleaded softly, holding out her hand to him. Her eyes were still puffy and bloodshot but she looked more beautiful than any nymph he ever met, the pastel robes complementing her elegant figure and amber hair.

Jeongguk threw one last distasteful glance at Apollo before landing and taking her hand, avoiding her gaze. The Sun God landed after him but Jeongguk didn't give him a second glance.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I got mad."

"I didn't know you cared like that," she whispered in awe. He felt the heat collect at the tips of his ears and tried to shrug it off.

"Well yeah who else is gonna care, these Gods are too self-absorbed and selfish to care—"

"Jeon, you're aware that we can still hear you, right?" Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "If you wish to speak to Apollo at least promise you won't lose your temper again or the guards will throw you in a cell for good this time. Democracy is built up on the principle of respecting clashing opinions after all."

One look in Chaeyoung's gentle brown eyes and he knew he lost.

"Yeah, alright. I promise,"he muttered in defeat.

He was surprised but very pleased when Chaeyoung enveloped him in an unexpected hug.

>

"Her name was Claire."

Jeongguk glanced Chaeyoung next to him as she pressed her lips together and nodded silently, giving Apollo permission to continue. 

Jeongguk had persuaded the Sun God to talk with his daughter and tell his side of the story. But when Jeongguk was leaving to give them space alone, Chaeyoung held him back. Her eyes said it all: she wanted him to hear it as well.

The Sun God reclined next to them, swirling his cupful of nectar and taking a sip now and then. They were in Apollo's temple overlooking the Han river far below.

"Portals aren't as common an occurrence as you might think," Apollo said, "and some years ago, Zeus had opened one. I think it was out of curiosity, to check other universes. But as a rule, although the Big Three and Hecate have the power to open portals using legitimate magic, they do not exercise that power often...in case of...accidents."

Apollo sighed. "I let curiosity get the better of me. It had been a frustrating period of time for me, I remember clearly: creative wise, my well of inspiration was desert dry. I figured a change of scene might help the creative juices flow again and so I distracted Zeus and the rest, and sneaked in through the portal, landing in the Unmagical Seoul."

Jeongguk was silent as he sipped his own glass of nectar, his eyes picturing the absent-minded Sun God wandering in the smoggy city. Chaeyoung meanwhile sat very still and attentive, as if she were in class.

"Naturally being a God, I imagine I had it easier than you, Jeon. I knew where I was, I had my own brand of magic to help me understand that world better, and I could disguise myself as well." Apollo fingered the rim of his glass. "I met Chaeyoung's mother quite unintentionally but I remember it clear as day...because since then I have been faithful to Lady Hera's decree to limit our mingling with mortals so Claire was one of the last that I...that I—"

"We get it," Jeongguk put in hastily. "So...you and her mother met and had some fun times. Then?"

Apollo smiled at the memory. "She was a spirited and lively girl, carefree and sharp. I couldn't have enough of her—when I was around Claire, I was struck by inspiration. She became my muse. I spent a year in the Unmagical Seoul...visiting her at University and dating her...they were some of my fondest memories living amongst mortals. I was, dare I say, falling in love."

Chaeyoung's expression was unreadable although her grip on Jeongguk's fingers tightened.

The Sun God's expression turned sombre. "But of course, a God and mortal...they can never be truly together, more so a God and mortal from different universes. Back in this Seoul, although my helpers were performing their duties splendidly, the gods were obviously unhappy with my transgression and for neglecting my duties. 

Morpheus, the Dream God, often tried to reach me in my dreams but I blocked him out, pleading for more time. I was enjoying myself too much to leave—in the Unmagical Seoul, I was ordinary, in love with a girl who loved me back simply for being me: an artistic soul who longed to explore and travel and experience what it was like to...to have a connection I suppose. I craved that...still do."

He shook his head, gazing out into the distance. "It's lonely being a God," he said quietly.

"Mom always said you died," Chaeyoung's voice was low, "but...she never showed us pictures. When we grew up, Hoseok and I thought that...it was a one-night stand thing and she was too ashamed to admit..."

"It might as well have been," Apollo sighed, "Zeus forcibly came away to take me himself one day. He didn't know about Claire. I...I had been thrilled when she told me she was pregnant, but at the same time I was worried. Nonetheless, I promised I would take care of her..."he trailed off, shaking his head ruefully.

"You didn't tell her about your real identity, huh?" Jeongguk's voice was scathing.

"Would you?" Apollo challenged. "Or the question actually is, did you?"

Jeongguk wilted, remembering his own conflict about his secret while he was staying with Chaeyoung. "No...I didn't."

"I left her," Apollo said bitterly, "I left her with nothing at all. I left her like the coward I am. I was terrified Zeus would find out about Claire's pregnancy so the moment he appeared, I upped and left with him, no questions asked. Looking back, I should have prepared better...made sure she had better financial support...but I didn't."

"She lived with my maternal grandparents for a while until she settled down and she took over the family business when they passed away," Chaeyoung filled in, "and Hoseok and I moved to Seoul only recently, to study." Her fingers gripped her knee. "And...and now they're both gone."

The Sun God gazed at her sadly. "I'm...truly sorry for not being a better father to you and your brother, Chaeyoung. Maybe Hoseok wouldn't have strayed so far off the path had I been there, and maybe your mother wouldn't have had to cope with so many hardships to raise you."

"Maybe."

There was a pause in which Jeongguk tried very hard not to breath through his mouth because it sounded too loud, disturbing the brittle atmosphere.

"Now what?" He said at length, unable to take the silence anymore. "Why can't the Gods agree for Chaeyoung to stay here?"

"Many believe it will cause further imbalance," Apollo explained softly, "and in fact, this world is not exactly as it was before. The Council have been doing their utmost to preserve the fragments of the Unmagical Seoul until a plan of action is decided. That should be tonight."

"What's different then?" Jeongguk frowned.

"Did you not notice?" Apollo asked and pointed at the sky.

Jeongguk blinked and glanced out. A massive sphere with several concentric rings surrounding it loomed ominously in the sky, opposite the sun. He could only gape in shock.

_How come he missed it? Was he going blind again?_

_Then again, he had been bent on obliterating Apollo..._

And come to think of it, the sun's rays seemed to be rather weak as compared to the usual blazing heat that shone on such a clear day.

"That's...not the moon," Jeongguk said slowly, indicating the celestial body.

"Saturn," Chaeyoung supplied. "A planet," she added when Jeongguk stared at her.

"Chaeyoung, I've studied the night sky before, and coincidentally _we_ call _that_ planet Cronus. What in Tartarus is Cronus doing up close?"

"It's a side effect of a shift in the cosmic balance," Apollon explained, "not necessarily cataclysmic, but not entirely benign either. In any case, we can never be certain of more immediate effects if further shifts in celestial bodies occur. For example, what will become of the tides if changes in the moon's cycle happen? What about the rain cycle, the weather, the seasons?"

Jeongguk frowned, glancing down at his palm. "Now that you say it, I think even my magic..."

He conjured a puff of smoke, which flared up into a sky-blue plume.

"It used to be purple, like Hecate's," Jeongguk mused. "What about you Chaeyoung? Feeling anything different?"

She shook her head. "I don't even use my powers."

"Ah but Hecate said otherwise," Apollo smiled, "she said whenever you sat by Jeon and sang, your aura changed and developed, transforming into healing magic. Lord Zeus even reported that you had been singing softly to him when he came back to rescue you both. Jeongguk was saved mostly thanks to you for stabilising him long enough until help arrived. Additionally, Jeon's recuperation was accelerated partially thanks to you."

Jeongguk turned to a flushed Chaeyoung in surprise. "You...sang to me?"

And then he recalled as though from a dream: a sweet, melancholic voice humming and singing unfamiliar melodies in the dark.

"You _did_ sing to me," he grinned, "I think I heard you."

Her face turned redder as she muttered, _"Whatever,"_ and Jeongguk had to resist the temptation to pinch her cheeks.

"So...I guess tonight we'll found out more about what's going to happen?" Chaeyoung asked, hurriedly changing the topic.

Apollo picked up his harp, strumming it softly. "Yes, that seems to be the case."

"What if...they end up...kill—exterminating me?"

It was a very soft question but Jeongguk heard and he immediately sprang to his feet, clutching her hands.

"They will have to get through me first," he said calmly, in contrast with the anger coursing in his veins, "I won't let them hurt you."

Touched, she rested her forehead against his. "I appreciate your protection but please, stop laying your life for me. I...you have a life here, your studies to continue while I am, in essence, an accident."

"Then you're the best accident that ever happened to me Chaeyoung," he whispered, "and believe me when I say that you're worth it. You're worth dying for."

"Jeongguk....ahh, why am I crying?"she laughed tearfully, wiping at her eyes. "Kookie...thank you for saying that."

She looked like she wanted to say something else, her eyes beckoning him closer as she bit her lip and her fingertips trailed up his sideburns.

"The beard suits you," she giggled and he grimaced.

"It's scratchy though, would you really miss it if I—"

Someone cleared his throat and they both turned in surprise to behold the Sun God raising an eyebrow at them.

"Glad to know you can still hear me," Apollo said dryly, "now if you wish to have more privacy, I suggest, how do you youngsters phrase it these days? Oh yes: _get a room_."


	17. The Magician is Torn

"...Eris, once I 'freed' her from the shadow realm, offered me an oath of protection as a symbol of her gratitude," a clean-shaven Jeongguk was saying in front of the assembled deities. "I never really thought much about it before, but then at the battle I realised it could be the last measure to take her down...she had grown too powerful with the demi-god's blood. I figured provoking Eris until she fired her deadliest shot at me would work. But well....Zeus did her job of frying me up nicely."

A ripple of laughter did the rounds amongst the row of spectators.

Jeongguk turned to Zeus and took a deep breath. "My Lord, I understand that my actions have caused you and civilians much strife and trouble. I humbly beg for your apology. You also have my gratitude for saving my life."

He congratulated himself on not vomiting there and then, suppressing the bile rising in his throat.

A low rumble of hushed whispers had him snap his head up to witness Zeus stand and bow ninety degrees in Jeongguk's direction. Jeongguk froze on the spot, blinking.

"What good is a God if he does not save his subjects, even if they are the most troublesome, unruly and disrespectful of the lot?" Zeus grunted. "You have my gratitude for your noble sacrifice Jeon—you saved not only Olympus but possibly the whole of this universe with your courage."

He bowed again and this time, one by one, the deities—from haughty Athena to a visibly uncomfortable Ares, to the smiling Apollon—stood up and bowed to Jeongguk.

He could only look on, rooted to the spot with his heart thundering in his chest like a runaway horse. The whole of Oympus bowed as one to him and incredibly, he even felt the prickling sensation of emotion itching at his eyes. He sniffed furiously, scolding himself.

Chaeyoung was standing a little to the side, bowing as well. She was the first to raise her head, shooting him what he could only describe as a proud smile.

_This was he ever dreamed of—attaining the approval of the gods. It was...a dream come true._

"Uh hmm...this is nice and all...but do I get some sort of reward too now?" Jeongguk asked brightly when everyone had settled back in their seats. A collective groan and and spatter of face-palms did the rounds.

"Jeon you really are one shameless imbecile, aren't you?" Zeus sighed. "We can discuss your...reward, after we have addressed the more pressing matters at hand—"

"But it's not for me," Jeongguk interrupted, garnering frowns and glares for speaking over Zeus. "If you'll spare a quick minute, it wouldn't take you half as long as the time it takes to flirt—"

"Alright alright, what is your request?" Zeus growled. Jeongguk smiled.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to release my friend V from the Jeju prison? After all, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have saved everyone."

"V? Would that be Nemesis' great-great-great-great-great-great-great—"

"That will do Hermes, and _yes_ , that V." Zeus stroked his beard. "Why was he incarcerated?"

"Who cares? If he does something again, he'll end up there soon enough." Hermes reasoned.

"And besides, at least Jeon hasn't asked for something like immortality...," Hecate mused, scrutinising Jeongguk, "that's quite surprising. The last I remember, a month ago, you were quite outraged at the prospect of not being granted immortality."

Jeongguk gave a toothy smile. "A month may be but the blink of an eye for you Gods, but it's quite a long time for humans..." he shrugged, glancing at Chaeyoung with a secret smile. "Perhaps I changed."

"Hmmph," Zeus snorted, "very well. I hereby declare V free and all his crimes are pardoned. Happy?"

"Very, thank you." Jeongguk bowed again.

"And now perhaps we can move on to discuss the elephant in the room?" Zeus grumbled.

Athena stood up to address the assembly. Her quiet voice commanded their attention immediately—Jeongguk likened it to how Snape used to speak and everyone paid attention without him having to raise his voice.

"My Lords and Ladies, as you all know, we have been made aware of the existence of a demi-god from an alternate universe. Please show yourself, Park Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung stepped out next to Jeongguk, her eyes glued to the ground as a hubbub rose up in the Great Hall. Once she was near enough, Jeongguk caught her fingers in his hand, squeezing tightly and she glanced up at him.

 _"I'm here,"_ he mouthed, _"don't be afraid."_

She gave him a nervous smile.

"As you all know, mingling with mortals from an alternate universe is strictly forbidden by the Accords, due to their unpredictable and often negative consequences on the cosmic balance," Athena picked up again, "the universes run alongside each other in parallel to make up multiple universes that never meet. Lord Apollon here has admitted to his transgression and will shortly receive his penalty for defying the Accords."

"There is a reason for such an alignment," Athena had launched into lecture mode and usually Jeongguk would have already started to fall asleep but this was actually relevant, "—if two universes are somehow intertwined, a butterfly effect is initiated, one that more often than not can prove to be volatile, unpredictable and destructive to both universes and neighbouring universe as well.

Discord arises from such events and deities such as Eris thrive on such instances. She sought the opportunity once she realised of Park Chaeyoung's existence.

As a demi-god, Chaeyoung's abilities were thankfully not activated in her home world—that world cannot host magic and thus the introduction of magic would have wreaked havoc.

But now, we have a much bigger problem at hand and we are assuming responsibility for it since it is partially through our inaction to stop the entry of chtonic monsters on the Unmagical Seoul that have now caused that universe to be, in crude terms, utterly destroyed. Destroyed to the point that it can very well collapse into itself and tear down neighbouring universe. It is in a volatile dangerous state right now.

We are currently concentrating on holding the remnants of that universe together until a viable solution is agreed upon before we allow it to disintegrate completely....since, as I have explained, multiple universes exist simultaneously running alongside each other but not quite touching, the destruction of one universe can cause a domino effect on its neighbours. In fact, we are already having reports of unusual phenomena occurring, with Cronus—the planet not the titan— making its appearance lower in Gaia's atmosphere."

"Well, what's the plan then?" asked a short pompous man in lemon-yellow robes as he tapped his quill.

Jeongguk scowled at the man in question: Jimin, the ambassador to the magicians who attended such emergency meetings on behalf of his fellow magicians. 

He and Jeongguk often butted heads on proper decorum and behaviour in the presence of the deities. In Jeongguk's eyes, the short magician was practically a lapdog for the Gods, fickle and eager to please them. Needless to say, there was no love lost between Jeongguk and the greasy, plump-faced magician.

"Well firstly, the demi-god—although of divine lineage—cannot live here," Athena said bluntly. She turned her apologetic gaze on Chaeyoung. "You are not of this world and thus it is unnatural for you to attempt to stay here.If push came to shove...we would likely have to end your life."

Jeongguk pulled Chaeyoung behind him, his jaw set. "You'll have to go though me first, Athena, and I'm not afraid of any one of you." So saying he raised his fists in defence, his blue aura already materialising even when Chaeyoung patted his arm in effort to appease him.

"Jeon, ending her life will only be a measure of last resort," Athena pointed out, "I was merely pointing out that her being an abnormality makes her an outsider and thus she cannot live here."

"But you sent ME to her world!" Jeongguk suddenly pointed out. He crossed his arms, frowning. " You're saying it's dangerous for universes to intermingle in any way, yet you did just that. You're not making sense!"

"You're right."

Jeongguk whirled on Hecate in surprise.

"You're right, it doesn't make sense," Hecate repeated. "It was an oversight of mine and I was not thinking straight when I banished you. Anger takes away the rationality most of the times. Athena warned me against what I did, but I assured her nothing would happen. "

"I should have fought harder," Athena added quietly. "But you were trying to give him a chance to start over."

Hecate gave a wry smile at Jeongguk's widened eyes. "Well, what can I say? Even a Goddess makes mistakes in anger, I suppose. I would like to apologise for that."

Jeongguk opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish gasping for breath. To hear Hecate humble herself and admit to her shortcoming....perhaps the cosmic imbalance might not be such a bad thing after all, not when it caused Gods to get off their high horse and confess to having erred.

He nodded graciously with a benevolent wave of his hand, eliciting what sounded suspiciously like a snort from Chaeyoung.

"Apology accepted."

"So the demi-god has nowhere to go, you're saying?" Jeongguk felt like punching Jimin in the face for his insensitive nonchalance.

Athena gave a small smile. "Actually, we might have come up with a solution that I hope all of you will agree on, and be able to pass the vote to enact it."

"Which is?"

"The Council of Twelve has been working on creating a new universe, designing it to closely mimic the Unmagical Seoul. With mother Gaia's help, we should be able to have it up and running, so to speak, very soon, at the Autumnal Equinox actually, which is tonight. Magic should be more abundant then and help us to figuratively, 'birth' this new universe."

Excited conversation broke out amongst the minor deities as the twelve major gods looked on, pleased with the reaction they evoked.

"Will there be magic?"

"Will there be extinct animals?"

"Will there be monsters?"

"What about spirits?"

"And the demi-god will be all alone in this new universe?" Jimin queried.

"I'll go!" Jeongguk growled immediately, throwing Jimin a dirty glance. He took Chaeyoung's hand and faced the assembly. "Most of you people here don't like me all that much anyway and I wasn't doing too badly without magic. I'll go with her."

Athena held up a hand to silence her audience. "To answer all your questions—it is in essence, a stripped copy of the Unmagical Seoul—with Mother Gaia's help, we are aiming for a process that includes overlapping the essence of that destroyed universe and help it to restart and reinvent itself, in a new location amongst the multitude of universes in existence."

Jeongguk's mind was spinning. "Can you speak in simpler terms please I didn't quite get—"

"So...it's like the old universe will melt into the new universe, and everything that was in the old will assimilate into what it actually is in the new one...including me," Chaeyoung said slowly, "if I go to the new universe, I won't be a demi-god anymore..."

"Clever girl," Athena praised as Jeongguk looked on, puzzled. "We have been saving the essence the contains all the information from the destroyed world, all the past civilisations and their cultures, all the topographical information of your old universe, with the stars and planets included. 

With Mother Gaia's help, the destruction can be reversed to breathe Life back into the dead essence— civilisation as well as plants and animals can start over after being transferred onto this new universe. We're hoping that in this way, with the destruction of a universe and the birth of another one, we will be able to maintain balance."

"By the Gods," Jeongguk said dazedly.

Chaeyoung was thrilled, "I'll have a family and friends again! And oh..." She turned to Apollon on his throne as he smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you, Father," she said, bowing.

"The least I can do after...everything," he nodded.

"I can still go with her right?" Jeongguk asked anxiously. "So she won't be alone." He felt Chaeyoung clutching his sleeve.

Athena suddenly looked shifty. "Jeongguk," she began gently, "of course you may go, but you won't have your magic—"

"That's okay with me."

"—and there's no actual guarantee you will meet again."

A ringing silence fell, broken by Jeongguk's uneasy laugh.

"What do you mean won't meet again?"

"You only met Chaeyoung now, but you didn't know about her at all in your childhood. In this new world, you will be completely different people from what you are right now, with new experiences and new memories and new paths in life.

You might live on opposite ends of the new world and your paths might never cross. Understand when I say that this new world you'll be going to is restarting and reinventing itself from the very beginning and thus, certain changes might go a long way to change the circumstances of you two meeting. Like I said, the possibility of never meeting is...frankly, astronomical, since you won't even remember each other."

_Oh._

It was like a sucker punch to the gut, leaving him winded.

He turned to the girl next to him to see the same defeat pumping throughout his system reflected in her eyes.

"Chaeyoung..."

"Kook..."

Their fingers intertwined without any prior reflection, seeking comfort: they were both devastated.

_To not see her and be with her?_

_To never even know of her existence?_

_Would his new self realise just how empty his life is without her?_

_Would his new self be driven crazy searching for something, someone to complete him, never knowing who it was?_

_What a cruel twist of Fate..._

"If you would perhaps like some more time to reflect privately, you both have until midnight tonight," Athena said kindly, "after all, snap decisions are never good decisions..." 


	18. The Magician Confesses His Feelings

"Can I show you something?" he said quietly as they emerged from the great hall with silence shrouding their surroundings.

She tilted her head curiously. "Okay."

"Don't get your hopes up," he added as they walked outside the temple. He snapped his fingers, summoning his trusty magic carpet.

"Is...is it safe?" Chaeyoung hesitated to clamber on as he had. She had previously arrived to the general assembly in a chariot from Hecate's stables as Jeongguk flew overhead.

"What, this fella here? Sure thing," Jeongguk grinned and held out a hand to her. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

Chaeyoung smiled and gave him her hand as he helped her up. "Is this the part where I sing 'A Whole New World'?"

"Umm never heard of that song but sure go ahead? It sounds strangely fitting too..."

She laughed. "It's no fun singing by myself; it's a duet..."

They flew silently through the quiet night, eventually landing in a familiar darkened temple courtyard, the only light being moonlight.

"Hecate's temple," Jeongguk reassured Chaeyoung, "it's practically my second home, the guards won't talk to us."

He took her hand and walked her through the corridors and hallways.

"I know you've been wandering this place for a month _but_ I gotta show you this place at night, when it's perfect."

He stepped behind her, gently pushing her forward as they approached an archway.

"We're going to the terrace?"

Jeongguk hummed in answer. She chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint but I've been here before. And at night too..."she trailed off, her expression turning sober by the light of the flickering flame torches esconced along the wall.

Jeongguk frowned and took her hand as he led her out to the balcony and leaned on the stone balustrades. "All by yourself?"

She nodded as she hauled herself up to sit on banisters. "It's a little far removed from the main chambers and I didn't want to disturb people...I came to sing." She turned towards the darkened landscape, silvery in the moonlight. "It's so different from the other Seoul..."

"Yeah..." He watched her sadly, longing to wrap his arms around her and reassure her that everything would turn out fine, that she would be able to restart her life amongst her kind without all the pain and hurt he inflicted, a clean fresh start.

However, he knew that deep down, both were silently pondering on a niggling question: _but what about him/her?_

He woke up from his reverie to hear her say: "I wonder why the Gods kind of...holed up here in Seoul instead of actually in Greece from where they originated. I mean, I'm sure there were Gods here in Korea, we have...I mean, had those, there are loads of myths. Or is it maybe like a universe thing? Like in some other universe the gods are in I don't know, China or New York or Los Angeles. Like, how did that happen?"

He shook his head fondly as she rambled, wishing to interrupt her and ask what exactly were New York and Los Angeles and China. He decided to instead explain her inquiries, grateful for the delay to their impending deadline looming ever closer (he was keeping a close watch on the shadows as the moon travelled across the sky).

"Actually Hecate had explained something about this, since I obviously noted this discrepancy," Jeongguk said eagerly, "she said in this universe, they were the only Gods known to man and that they kinda travelled like nomads. Literally the whole of Olympus and the Underworld move to settle in a location where civilisation is undergoing a period of cultural advancement and prosperity—for example, we're amongst the most advanced in weaponry, literature, philosophy, science and magic in the known world for the past three centuries. 

Only few people realise that Olympus is actually right above Seoul—the whole place is shrouded in magical mist that us magicians have a job to maintain. The people below think we just stay holed up in Zeus' temple in the mountains. Maybe in a couple hundred years, the Gods will leave again and move on to the next civilisation and the cycle goes on..."

"Oh...so that's a bit like Percy Jackson then...." Chaeyoung nodded. 

"I don't know him, but I do know a Jackson Wang," Jeongguk offered, "funny guy, he's a famous actor in the plays they host down in town."

She merely shook her head at him in amusement and then went back to musing, her brow scrunching up in thought. "But maybe new Gods will crop up, from different countries. What happens then? Won't there be a clash in beliefs?"

"Frankly not my problem," Jeongguk shrugged, "if anything, having rival gods should be a good thing...they," he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the dark passage, "always harp on about democracy and bla bla, but I'd like to see them deal with other deities, that would be the most chaotic thing ever."

As soon as the words slipped from his mouth he bit his lip. "Uh...maybe too soon to wish for chaos huh?"

"You really don't like them huh?" Chaeyoung asked gently. He sighed as he turned to face the silent stars. He could name all the constellations by heart. On a sudden inspiration, he asked: "Did you have star signs in your universe? Do you know what they are?"

"Oh. Yeah, mine is Aquarius, the water-bearer."

"That would be your zodiac constellation then," he said, pointing.

She squinted, attempting to follow his finger. "I can't see, there's so many stars—"

She gave a sharp intake of breath when he shimmied closer and took her hand, methodically prising open her index finger and pointing at the sky.

"There."

"Oh," was all she could muster to say and he took a moment to register her breathless tone, suddenly aware of their close proximity as he leaned over her to show her where exactly the cluster of stars were located.

"Oh," he said quickly retracting himself, "sorry about that..."

"It's okay..."

A pregnant pause followed, heavy with intention as they waited for either side to break the tension enveloping them.

Jeongguk wondered if perhaps they should stop tiptoe-ing around each other and approach the impending issue head on. He cast about him for inspiration, his eyes drawn to a bat flitting overhead. Suddenly, he smirked as an idea struck him.

"Hey Chaeyoung, check this!" he said and stood up on the balustrades, spreading his arms wide.

Her eyes widened as she slid off her stone seat. "Kook wait, no, you'll fa—"

"Whoaaaaa!" Jeongguk disappeared over the side, tumbling into darkness.

"Kookie!" Chaeyoung squealed in terror and scrambled to peer over the side to find him slowly rising up level with her, a broad grin pasted on his face as his robes fluttered and rippled in the air. She pouted as he chuckled and turned himself upside down, doing acrobatics in mid-air.

"You're too easy," he teased. She batted his arm and huffed, folding her arms as he landed next to her.

"Well you certainly haven't changed much," she mumbled, "still the same weirdo... why did you even do that?"

"Actually, my birthday was like...three weeks ago now?" he laughed, "so your argument is invalid, I've changed, I'm a year older, even if I didn't get to celebrate. And I did _that_ because I missed teasing you, Chipmunk."

She groaned as he laughed again. "Jeongguk, really? So mature."

"What does weer-doh mean by the way?" Jeongguk asked, propping himself up on his arms as he leaned against the balustrades, peering into the fathomless inky blackness below him.

"Seriously?" Chaeyoung stopped laughing to reply. "It's when you call someone to be weird...as in strange or bizarre."

"Weer-doh...I'll use it on Jimin then," Jeongguk concluded happily, smiling when she giggled again. The sound was sweet as honey to his ears.

_Would he have to accept the fact that he would never hear her delectable laughter again?_

Jeongguk banished the thought from his mind, seeking to spend the last few moments concentrating on making her smile and laugh, so that their parting memories would be happy ones....

_But did he really have to stay here, on Olympus?_

_What if he took a chance and followed her into the new world, forsaking his magic and all the prestige and honours Olympus was set to bestow on him for saving the universe?_

_Was she...worth the risk?_

Jeongguk took a good look at Chaeyoung, admiring the woman in the flowing robes that gave her the elegant aura of a goddess, her skin glowing beneath the moon's gentle rays. Wavy amber locks cascaded past her shoulders, framing adorable cheeks with those pouting coral lips and long eyelashes attached to the kindest pair of eyes that ever gazed at him.

His Adam's apple bobbed as his eyes traced over her features, noting the small mole at the corner of her lower lip, the flare of her cheekbones, her brows, the way her intelligent eyes shone when the light touched them...

Deep down, he knew what he wanted.

Gods, he had known ever since he ran away from her apartment like the idiotic coward he was, chasing after moonshine and dangerous ideas when all he could ever possibly dream of was right in front of his nose. But he had been too stupid to admit what he was feeling.

It wasn't right to say _wanted_ or _needed_ in regards to being with Chaeyoung. She wasn't some mere object; a brief fling; another tumble in the hay.

She was far, far, far more.

And that was precisely the conundrum he was currently stuck trying to decipher: what was Chaeyoung to him?

And more importantly, what was he to her?

"Kook...it's almost time..." Chaeyoung said, her voice tinged with melancholy.

"How do you—"

He followed her gaze and saw a familiar looking barn owl perched on the far side of the balustrades. It blinked at them with its stern, yellow eyes.

"Athena." Jeongguk muttered, realising it was the Goddess' faithful pet checking on them, "look owl, just...give us a moment alright? Some space please?"

The owl did not react.

"Blasted bird," Jeongguk grumbled, "high and mighty like its mistress. Look I don't remember your name right now, just clear off. Go ahead, shoo!"

Still the owl did not move.

Just as Jeongguk was going to summon a ball of energy to scare off the bird, Chaeyoung leaned in close to it.

"Plato, just a few more moments please? I promise we'll be there soon," she said sweetly.

The owl ruffled its feathers then with a dignified rustle of its wings, it turned its back on them.

"That's it?" Jeongguk said incredulously, "that's all it took you little slimy ball of goose feathers—"

Chaeyoung pushed him backwards away from the owl waving a scolding finger. "Kookie, it's just a bird."

"Just a bird," he grumbled, "sure, just a bird who rats out anything it sees to his precious mistress, you can't have a peaceful life with him around—"

He was stunned into silence when Chaeyoung pressed a finger to his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Not now Kook,"she mumbled again. Her gaze fell to their hands, fingers intertwining comfortably without a word.

Her fingertips were icy but her palm was warm, Jeongguk noted as he concentrated a burst of heat in his hands to help warm her fingers. She smiled gratefully, one half of her face illuminated by moonlight, the other shrouded by shadows.

And Jeongguk came to a decision—it was now or never. She had to know just how much she had grown to mean to him in the short span of time they had known each other.

"Chaeyoung," he whispered, "close your eyes."

She obeyed and he leaned forward, his own eyes falling shut when her scent hit his nose, every nerve in his body dancing in delight.

He stalled next to her ear, readying himself.

"I'm a bad person. I killed your brother, I ruined your life and indirectly destroyed your universe. Yet, I'm too shameless and selfish to back down from this fact: Park Chaeyoung, with you I feel like I belong."

"Don't say anything," he added hastily when she inhaled sharply, "this is also the reason I told you to close your eyes—I'm a coward and if I see the rejection in your eyes...I'm quite sure it will break me. I am not brave enough to face you. Yet I have to tell you this before...before leaving.

I often came out here, on this balcony, and I used to wonder why it was that I couldn't seem to fit in with the Gods and my fellow magicians. I wondered why I was so different, why I had little to no friends. True, I did not make it easy on them to like me and yet...even with Hecate, there was never that... that particular connection, that human bond that makes you feel safe and secure, that makes you feel at home.

But maybe I was expecting too much: after all, I can't expect a Goddess to understand the level of complexity of humanity's desire for a deeper emotional connection. Hecate, for all her shortcomings, treated me well and made sure I was not wanting anything. And yet...there was that certain emptiness, right about here, in my chest."

He guided one of her hands to rest it on his throbbing heart.

"And so in my early teen years I puzzled over it. I wondered if it was maybe some type of sickness. The empty feeling grew and shrunk irregularly but as years passed, it simply grew and grew until I recognised it for what it was..."

Jeongguk sighed. "Apollon was right—it's lonely being a God. And in essence, that's what I was—living in the lap of opulent luxury, sampling on ambrosia and nectar alongside the gods at banquets, rising above the mere townspeople from where I originally lived. I had been an orphan running in the streets alongside other children. 

I used to watch as the children I played with ran to their mothers whenever they fell down and scraped their knee, or instead running to greet their fathers when he came back after a day's hard work. And one day it hit me: that's what I had been missing all along—the warmth, the relationship with my kin, the emotional support. I was missing a home, a place that gave me reason to belong..."

Chaeyoung was still as a statue: the only detail that gave her away was her irregular breathing gusts that tickled his neck.

"I pretty much gave up on ever finding a place to belong, truth be told," Jeongguk confessed, "I plunged myself in my studies in hopes of making a name for myself as the greatest magician and maybe finally, finally, be acknowledged by the deities for something other than being a trouble-maker. 

Hypocritical, isn't it? I despise them, yet there I was striving to push past the natural boundaries and limitations in an effort to become the best and impress them, to attain a level of power unknown to man and be on their level. I thought that in that way, maybe I would finally reach a stage where I would be accepted and embraced for what I was and the emptiness I felt would be filled.

But then, I met you. And like I said earlier, you were the best accident that ever happened to me."

Jeongguk took a deep breath. "Chaeyoung, you terrified me. You scared me out of my wits and turned my whole world upside down with all that you did with me because my whole life, I had never come across someone like you. Even though we barely knew each other, you took me in and treated me without any prejudices, sharing what little you had with me. 

And thus it was that for the first time...I encountered a somebody that I could say made me feel comfortable and safe, made me feel like I belonged. I don't know how you did it but you did and let me tell you, it had me running for the hills when I realised. I was so blind....but not anymore."

Jeongguk pulled back a little to study her face one last time before he stepped over the edge and tumbled into a ravine.

"Park Chaeyoung, I don't even know how to begin describing just how much you mean to me. You made me realise that home does not have to be a specific location but also a person. And you are that person. You are my home and I will follow you everywhere you go. I will find you again and again, because I... "

Jeongguk's heart shouted out the words to the velvety sky at the same time that he whispered: _"Because I belong to you."_

He held his breath as her eyes slowly fluttered open, glistening. His heart skipped a beat when she let out a strangled noise and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Jeongguk, you're so unfair!" She snatched her other hand out of his grasp, wrapping it around her abdomen as she turned away from him.

To his relief, she didn't venture far. He watched her tremble, her shoulders shaking before she gave a great sniff and turned to face him again.

"Kook...how could you say that...at a time like this?"

"What?" He was confused. "But...I couldn't have said it before, right? I only just realised a few moments ago. It's alright if you don't feel the same, and if you don't...then I suppose I could still stay here in this Seoul instead of chasing the possibility of seeing you again in the new world. I'll...always cherish you and the days with you will be the best—"

"Kook, shut up. Please, shut up," she pleaded, covering her mouth, "Why? Why did it have to turn out this way? Yes you were absolutely despicable and I was so confused and hurt when you left but I wasn't angry. I couldn't be angry. Kook, I feel the _exact same,_ okay? I don't know why but I had never been so comfortable with a stranger like that before, it was like I knew you all my life. All I felt when you left was emptiness, like I was missing something important and it doesn't make sense. _At all._

And then everything was a mess with Hoseok and Eris and I was dying and then _you_ were dying and somewhere along the way I realised you can't die, I couldn't let you just die without letting you know that you mean so much to me but now it's all for nothing because I'm going away, either that or I die—"

Jeongguk caught her, relieved when she didn't push him away and instead clutched unto his front tightly as he embraced her.

"You can't just say that to me when I'm leaving..." she said brokenly into his chest.

"But I'm following, if you will let me," he answered firmly, tentatively running his fingers through the amber waves down her back.

"For what? For the remote chance that we'll miraculously meet again? You're going to throw away all your life's work and ambitions...for such a hopeless risk to find me and then...what?"

"I would court you properly," Jeongguk said matter-of-factly, "I would make sure to care for you and never let any harm come to you. I would be your protector, and your movie and book buddy, if those things exist in the new world. I do hope Harry Potter does exist, don't you?"

Chaeyoung was staring at him in open-mouthed amazement. "You'd...do that...for me?"

"Didn't you hear me? Being with you makes me feel at home Chaeng," he said gently, " I am content and I don't need anything else. If it comes at the cost of my magic, so be it. There are some kinds of magic that do not consist of fancy conjuring spells or potions...sometimes it's a deeper kind of magic that runs in your veins..." 

He traced a path from their joined hands directly to his heart then glanced up at Chaeyoung, his smile growing broader as her eyes widened.

He noticed the owl silently taking flight and knew it was time. 

"Let's go: your feathery friend has grown impatient."


	19. The Magician Finds His Soulmate

"You do understand that you might not meet one another in your new life Jeongguk. You will have no memory of each other."

"I understand," said Jeongguk stiffly. Next to him Chaeyoung fidgeted with her sleeves, worrying her bottom lip.

"And you're prepared to leave all the titles and honours Olympus was planning to bestow upon you?" Hecate asked, her voice soft as the tone one used when addressing small children.

Jeongguk gritted his teeth. "For the last time, yes, I am prepared. My mind is made up." He flashed the Twelve Gods and Goddesses gathered a quick smirk. "After all, Jeon Jeongguk always relished beating the odds, and I will do so again, I know it."

Zeus snorted. "Cocky bastard as always. Take care of yourself out there. Same goes for you, Park Chaeyoung. You have my blessings."

"Me as well?"Jeongguk asked brightly.

"Unfortunately yes," Zeus growled.

"One moment if you please?"

Everyone turned to face Apollon who stood up to address the Council.

"Apollon? What are you doing?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"Giving them hope," Apollon said easily then turned to the boy and girl. "Prometheus!"

A crack and then a puff of smoke as a young God appeared in front of Jeongguk and Chaeyoung. He had his long hair tied back, hands cradling all manner of scrolls, with a travel pouch hanging at his side. He was also holding a mallet in hand.

"Apollon really?" Prometheus exclaimed, "I was in the midst of important business!"

"It's time," Apollon told him simply. Prometheus' irritated expression quickly morphed into delight.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" With a flick of his wrist, all the accessories disappeared and he was now robed in the God's standard dress.

"Prometheus?" Chaeyoung whispered nervously. "Isn't he the trickster Titan supposed to be chained to a rock and having his liver torn out daily by an eagle?"

"Ohhh a mortal who knows my tragic life story? Ma I made it, I'm famous!" Prometheus swooned.

"Prometheus," Apollon said in warning. Prometheus waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh don't get all hot under the chiton my dear Apollon, all in a good time." He clapped and turned to Jeongguk. "Ah, I had my eyes on you for a long time Jeon, you're a man after my own heart."

"Except for the fact that Zeus almost fried me that time you told me it would be alright to sneak into vaults to get you his lightning bolt." Jeongguk said casually, "we kind of fell out after that, huh?"

Prometheus laughed, eyes shining with mischief. "No hard feelings eh Jeon?"

Jeongguk shrugged. "I had been close to being fried before so no big deal, but it kind of stung when you didn't show up alongside me during the trials."

Prometheus was unperturbed, laughing again. "I might have been too busy discovering science."

He clapped his hands again. "But now...I have some tidbits of information concerning you and the demi-god AND your collective futures that might be of interest."

"No tricks," Zeus interjected sternly, "I know your tendencies, Prometheus."

All traces of mischief had disappeared from the trickster God's eyes and he bowed. "You have the word of a fellow God, my Lord," he said respectfully before whirling back on the boy and girl.

"Well, to cut a long story short and simply put: these two are soulmates, joined by the red thread of destiny. They are fated for one another."

A stunned silence followed his proclamation, in which Apollon's smile broadened as he nodded along to what Prometheus said.

"It's true," Apollon concurred, "I have seen it for myself."

"A vision?" Athena guessed shrewdly.

"Multiples," Prometheus said, "Apollon seemed to be troubled by his daughter's predicament and came to me for counsel. Together, we used our combined gifts of prophecy to explore more about this lovely couple here." He turned to a frozen Jeongguk and Chaeyoung. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously. Jeongguk's mouth had turned dry.

_Could it be possible...._

_Was that the reason why they felt so comfortable around each other?_

_The reason why Chaeyoung said it was as if she had known him all her life?_

Prometheus waved a hand and suddenly Jeongguk's mind was flooded with an avalanche of images, all about him and Chaeyoung:

there they were hugging on a smoky plain as terrible noises of war raged around them; 

there they were running together in a meadow beneath the sun; 

there they were dressed in outlandish clothes with smoking sticks stuck between their teeth;

dancing in a crowd in a dark place with flashing lights; 

hugging each other in white beds in a stark white place;

him pointing something black and heavy in his hand as she held her hands up in terror; 

him crying as she locked lips with a stranger;

them running hand in hand in a strange shiny city as menacing, stilted soldiers chased them;

them shouting at each other as they threw plates at each other;

them floating upside down in a cylindrical space as shooting stars passed them by;

them waving to each other as he boarded a huge vessel belching smoke;

her crying as he slammed the door;

them holding on to each other at the edge of a cliff—

Jeongguk jolted back to the present with a deep inhale, his mind spinning from the influx of emotions he had gone through in such a short period of time: he had felt it all—euphoria, melancholy, rage, betrayal, disgust, affection, adoration....

Chaeyoung looked similarly disoriented as she held on to Jeongguk's arm.

"Those would be past, present and future lives from other dimensions," Prometheus explained, "and as you can see, although in some of them you do meet, yet you still do not end up with each other through some circumstance or other. So my parting advice to you would be—have hope and if you do meet...I hope you make the right choice. Got that?"

Jeongguk's knees were weak but through sheer will he responded, echoed by Chaeyoung: "Yes."

_It was clear now—if Fate brought them together, it would be up to them to choose to stay together._

A quick glance at Chaeyoung confirmed the same thoughts were running through her head. There was a new meaning in her grip now, a different aspect to the way she leaned closer, brushing ever so slightly against his arm.

_His soulmate._

He had to smile, unable to believe his luck. 

Or lack thereof—they had found each other from across dimensions and now they were about to be thrown headlong into the unknown, separated once again.

"Well then, my work here is done," Prometheus announced, "good luck you two!"

And in another puff of silver smoke he had vanished.

Apollon was smiling down at his dumb-founded daughter. "I wanted to at least give you some hope, as my last parting gift to you."

She returned the smile and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Father."

"Only a few moments until the Equinox," Athena announced, sounding unusually excited. She and Hecate directed Jeongguk and Chaeyoung towards the centre of the space before holding their hands out.

An archway materialised in front of them,

Darkness slowly fell, shrouding the other deities from view as Jeongguk assumed they were working their magic in preparation for the Equinox. Chaeyoung pressed closer to him, her cheek brushing against his arm. He patted her on the top of her had before turning his attention back to the portal, the faintest traces of unease swirling in his gut.

Of course it had all been a show of bravado from his end when he was speaking to Zeus: the odds didn't look good at all and in fact he was very much sure that he'd lose.

_What if they did meet and it ended in heartbreak, like in other universes?_

_Should he stay behind and cherish the memories he had, instead of risking it all over again?_

Unbidden, the temptation to stay rose up from the depths of his mind even as he struggled to quash the thought.

 _No._ He reminded himself with one recollection of her laughter, _that is nothing compared to being with her._

_He was going to find Chaeyoung in the new world._

_They were soulmates._

_He would trust in their bond._

A tug at his sleeve and he looked to his side to find Chaeyoung was smiling bravely up at him, only her eyes giving away the hidden apprehension.

"If you want to stay, it's okay," she said quietly, "I understand perfectly, so go ahead."

He took a deep breath. "I don't go back on my word: I will find you again." he said solemnly, "That is a promise."

The darkness seemed to brighten up with her happy smile as she squeezed his hand tight. "I will find you too," she whispered softly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close until their lips met and molded together seamlessly, like two puzzles pieces finally slotted together

He was numb, his limbs frozen in shock but he then he realised he was kissing back, pressing closer against her mouth, intent on consuming her scent, her everything; intending to make her a part of him.

It felt like centuries later when they parted and Jeongguk 's heart immediately burst into a skittering rhythm once he pulled back far enough to rest his forehead on hers, drowning in the tenderness pooling in her eyes.

"Maybe this will help us remember each other," she whispered, " perhaps it can help us find our way to one another.

"Perhaps," he replied, pressing his mouth on hers in another lingering kiss. His whole body thrummed with adrenaline and his brain protested when he had to pull away for air—he was already addicted to her, already wanting more. He regretted wasting so much time.

"Chaeyoung—"

And then he felt invisible hands pushing him towards the portal, much much stronger than he was as he resisted and dug his heels into the ground but to no avail.

"Chaeyoung wait!"

He spied her being pushed towards the portal as well, turning her top half of her body to reach out to him. He leaned forward and caught her hand, fingers just barely brushing as he was pushed forward too.

"I'll find you Kook, I'll look for you!" Chaeyoung promised as she disappeared into the swirling white mist.

"So will I," Jeongguk whispered as the mist took him. There was dazzling whiteness all around and then he was

falling

falling

falling....


	20. The Magician Hears A Voice (Again?)

**SBS Gayo Daejun, 2016**

It was the voice that ensnared him first, like siren song.

He had been messing around with his V-hyung, who insisted that for such events they drop his real name (Taehyung) to use his stage name and _"don't you dare embarrass me you little brat"_ , with Jungkook deciding to do so right away at the next given opportunity.

"Boys, please, the collab stage is about to start," Namjoon called, "settle down for a bit?"

Jungkook didn't pay his leader much attention although he did quieten down—after all, he didn't want to feed the antis and their trash talk about him and his hyungs being called snobs and elitist. But he couldn't resist sending Taehyung the odd text here and there on their Kakaotalk chat, just to see his hyung snort and type something back and then it would be his turn to laugh.

The collab stage was nice—there was 10cm and Chanyeol from Exo and Jihyo from Twice and—

It was as though a shock wave rolled upon him as soon as her voice broke on his ear, ringing clear and so achingly familiar. He looked up immediately, blinking in confusion as he sought the owner of the heavenly voice.

Jungkook managed to hold his composure but for some reason, despite his endless media training, he couldn't help the smirk breaking across his face as the angel in white with amber curls sang. Her voice was pure and so undeniably attractive.

_He had heard it before, he was sure._

He enjoyed the rest of the performance, paying closer attention then before to the amber-haired girl. She had a certain aura about her when she sang, with her eyes closed—it was clear that music was something she cherished very much, like her very own brand of oxygen that she couldn't live without.

"Hyung that was Rosé of Blackpink right?" Jungkook asked later in their dressing room.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, the one you were ogling? Yeah, Rosé."

"I wasn't ogling, I was admiring," Jungkook protested righteously. In reality, he had been wracking his brain, certain that he had heard that voice before, somewhere....

"Of course you've heard her, we watched their MV's non-stop," Taehyung said casually. Jungkook bit his lip, realising he had spoken out loud.

"Hyung but...it's like...deja vu...I think..."

Taehyung stopped his furious texting and tilted his head at Jungkook. "You mean...like past lives and that jazz?"

Jungkook shrugged. "I don't know...maybe? Do you believe in reincarnation and all that stuff?"

Taehyug threw his hands up. "I believe in the multiverse theory," he said seriously, "I believe alternate versions of us exist simultaneously in parallel dimensions. Who's to say that reincarnation doesn't exist? I believe in it too."

He studied his dongsaeng, a smile playing about his lips. "Ooohhh I see little Jungkookie has a crush huh?"

To his surprise, Jungkook did not deny: he simply looked thoughtful and it took the wind out of Taehyung's sails.

_This brat is serious._

"Kook hey, what's bothering you?" Taehyung asked, genuinely concerned. The maknae was known to be shy around the fairer sex, even acting downright reluctant when their female fans called him oppa.

And yet there he was, musing about a rookie artist with admittedly strong game: she had the visuals of a goddess, with powerful vocals to boot.

"I don't know hyung it's just...that feeling of deja vu...I don't know why it appeared now, when I heard her singing acoustically but it's like...I've heard her sing like that before...it's so familiar...."

Taehyung watched the frustrated maknae pace about and came to a decision. He turned back to his phone and dashed off several texts, his fingernails stabbing rapidly at the screen. A few seconds passed as he waited then the screen lit up as it buzzed incessantly with an incoming flow of messages.

Taehyung smiled and jumped to his feet, patting his dongsaeng on the back. "Alright then, let's go."

When Jungkook blinked at him, Taehyung jabbed a thumb towards the dressing room's door. "Let's go put our reincarnation theory to the test."

"Hyung are you out of your mind? Sejin will go ballistic and not to mention we're leaving the venue in like, _minutes._ We can't just waltz into her dressing room, what about the paparazzi and more so, what do I say? _Hey, I think I knew you in a past life?_ That's crazy—"

"I love crazy," Taehyung smiled as he propelled the younger out of the door and dragged him down the passage way. "Kook my friend, you have to take risks once in a while you know? What if she's your soulmate? You're gonna let her slip away until she ends up with someone like, say, Chanyeol-hyung?"

Jungkook looked sceptical but he was still following Taehyung when the latter pulled him around a corner then peeked out.

"In just a few moments, she will be passing through here."

Jungkook goggled. "How the hell would you know?"

Taehyung grinned. "Contacts. Now just shut up and thank me later for being a wingman, okay? Go get her."

"This is crazy what do I even—"

Footsteps sounded down the passage they had just come from: light, staccato steps—someone wearing heels.

On cue, Taehyung shoved him out in the open and Jungkook stumbled out of hiding with nowhere to run.

"Oh, sunbae." The amber-haired girl bowed in greeting.

That soft, melodious tone, slightly deeper than her singing voice, catapulted him straight back into the sense of deja vu, stronger than ever.

"H-Hi." he gasped.

"You wished to see me, sunbae?" Rosé asked politely. He glanced over her shoulder, noticing one of her managers keeping watch.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jungkook said distracted.

"You sent word that you wanted to see me?" Rosé said again, her lips quirking up at the corners in amusement.

"Ah...Oh yes yes I did!" Jungkook said hastily, "I was...cleaning up a bit.."

He thought he heard the smack of Taehyung face-palming but ignored it, his gaze fixed on Rosé.

"I...I wanted to say um...I'm a big fan of your voice and uh....well done, keep it up, you sing very beautifully....and oh, congratulations on debuting!"

Rosé cheeks turned pink, a most fitting shade he thought.

"Thank you sunbae." she said shyly.

"Jungkook, you can call me Jungkook," he said, emboldened by his effect on her. "Or Jeongguk, if you want to call me by my real name" he added, the hint of a tease creeping into his voice.

Despite the manager watching from the shadows and Taehyung eavesdropping nearby, Jungkook felt strangely tranquil holding a conversation with the rookie singer.

"Well then, my actual Korean name is Chaeyoung," she replied with an airy laugh, "Park Chaeyoung."

He knew that and yet the introduction left him feeling like a scientist with a breakthrough discovery in his hands.

"Chaeyoung," he tested, relishing how the name rolled over his tongue so naturally.

"Well, I guess I should be going then," Chaeyoung observed as her manager gave a signal. Jungkook would have liked to think she sounded rather reluctant to leave. "It was nice talking to you, sunbae."

"Jeongguk," Jungkook said automatically. "And...likewise. See you around?"

"Maybe," she smiled, tucking a strand of fiery orange hair behind her ear. She bowed to him again and turned away to join her manager.

Jungkook snapped out of the stupor induced by her smile to realise she was actually leaving. He could practically hear Taehyung scolding him for letting her get away.

_Now or never._

"Wait!"

His mind was working at whizz speed as he caught up with her. "I know this will sound like I'm a...a weirdo....but...do you believe in...reincarnation and...deja vu?"

She tilted her head, amused rather than baffled, or at least he hoped, judging from her expression.

"I'm a Catholic, so we're not supposed to believe in reincarnation for sure," she answered, again her lips quirking up at the corners.

Jungkook cursed internally. _How could he be so dense? And what even was that question oh hell the manager was looking at him strangely, he was in for it now, his hyungs were gonna wet their pants laughing at his embarrassing attempt to talk with the alluring singer—_

"However....I, personally, might believe in some things that are not necessarily religious... " she explained.

And then in a soft, breathy undertone that Jungkook still heard: "and right now, I'm believing."

Jungkook could only stare, open-mouthed in amazement as her smile widened.

_Could it possibly be that she felt the same way he did?_

_When he looked in her eyes, could it be possible she felt the same deep, unmistakable longing that ran deeper than basic attraction?_

_A longing that he couldn't find any words to describe..._

"Would...would you like to talk about this more?" Jungkook said hoarsely, summoning his last ounce of courage as he handed her his phone. He hoped the make up would help hide his blush because he was sure his face was on fire right now.

But Rosé was unfazed. She took out her own phone, right underneath her manager's thunderstruck face, and handed it to Jungkook.

"That would be cool, sure," she said but Jungkook didn't miss the slight thrill in her voice.

>

"Well?" Taehyung said later when Jungkook arrived back at the dressing room, smiling dreamily. "I had to lay off Sejin and distract Namjoon, please tell me you at least got her number."

Jungkook threw him his old, confident smirk. "Even better, she texted already."

Taehyung's eyebrows shot up and disappeared beneath his fringe. "What? She's quick, clearly thirsty. Kookie, maybe it was a bad idea, what if she's gonna try to gun for you because of your status?"

"Hardly, hyung." Jungkook still had the smirk on as he showed Taehyung his phone.

Taehyung took it and read.

**Chaeng :**

_Jeongguk sunbae, I was wondering_ _do you think we met before, in a past life?_ _That's the kind of impression I had when I spoke with you..._ _like deja vu_

Taehyung shook his head with a dramatic sigh. "Great. Congratulations Kookie: you've found your soulmate. Have fun being weirdos together. Sheesh, kids these days...Say, do you think you could ask her for Jisoo's number? She seems like a nice, regular chick, not like you crack-heads..."

**The End**


End file.
